Children For Elsa
by RainbowLlamaRandom5
Summary: Elsa and Jack are happily married. Its two people madly in love. Just them. Or is it? Thats right! ELSA IS PREGNANT! (Sequel to A Guy For Elsa. Rated T NOT for bad language. Mainly because i am paranoid. And there is a bit of violence.)
1. Bundles of Joy

**YAY! ****I MADE A SEQUEL! ****Okay hope you like the sequel. By the way, I would suggest reading my first book, **_**A Guy For Elsa. **_**Otherwise, this story might be a little hard to understand. Just letting you know. Anyway, ON WITH THE NEW SHOW!**

Elsa and Anna were hanging out in the castle, around noon. Elsa had been married to Jack for a year now, and Anna had been married to Kristoff for two years. In those two years, they had a healthy baby girl. Kristoff and Anna decided to name her Summer Bjorgman.

Right now, Jack and Kristoff were at work, and little Summer was asleep. Elsa and Anna took this as an opportunity to hang out. They were sitting around, when Elsa got hungry.

"Anna?" 

"Yeah."

"You hungry?"

"I guess. What do you want to eat?"

"Chocolate."

"I love chocolate too Elsa, but I don't think that's a lunch." Elsa got up and headed for the kitchen.

"I know."

Anna got up to follow her. When inside the kitchen, Elsa headed for one of the many pantries and took out a jar of melted chocolate. She eyeballed it and licked her lips.

"Elsa? Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Just hungry."

Then she headed over to another pantry and took out a slab of raw bacon. Anna's mouth dropped as Elsa dipped the slab in chocolate and took a huge bite out of it.

"Elsa! Are you feeling alright?" Elsa couldn't answer because she was stuffing her face with the chocolate dipped bacon. When she swallowed, she looked up at Anna.

"Fine why?"

"You just dipped raw bacon into chocolate and ate it."

"It's really good. You want some?" Elsa held up a slab of chocolate dipped bacon. Anna stepped back.

"Actually I'm good." Elsa shrugged and kept eating. After a few pieces she started dipping other foods, like chicken, pickles, and more. That's when Anna drew the line.

"You need to see a doctor."

"Why? I'm just eating." Anna put her hands on her hips.

"You dipped raw bacon in chocolate, ate it, and thought it was good! You need help woman!" Elsa gave up, knowing her sister.

Anna led her sister into town and to the doctor's office. Anna waited in the waiting room while the doctor did his thing. When the doctor returned, Elsa was not with him. Anna stood. She smiled, letting the doctor know she wanted to know what happened.

"Princess. Your sister, well, she's pregnant." Anna nearly flipped her top.

"Oh my goodness! No way!" The doctor laughed.

"Yes. Actually, the baby could come any day now."

"Really? How could we not have noticed?"

"Some women just don't get…big when they are pregnant. Also, you may not have noticed the other symptoms. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't notice any difference."

"Well Elsa is small..." Anna shook her head. "That's besides the point. I'm so happy for her! He he he!"

Then Anna's face dropped. "I got to go get Jack!" Anna darted out of the door before the doctor could say anything.

She ran all the way to where the ice harvesters worked. Having Jack on their team really helped. She was nearly out of breath when she plopped into the soft snow. Kristoff ran over to her, and Jack followed, Anna now being his sister-in-law.

"What's wrong?"

"Elsa…doctors…baby." Jack knelt down and put a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Slow down. What happened to my wife?" Anna took a deep breath.

"She…she…" Jack was getting impatient.

"She…she…what Anna?" Finally Anna smiled widely.

"She's pregnant! The baby could come any day now!" Jack's eyes widened. He dropped his pick and flew toward the hospital. Kristoff looked over at Anna, who just smiled. Then he and Anna hopped on Sven and they were off.

When Anna and Kristoff arrived, Jack was there and freaking out. He was pacing the room. The doctors had decided to keep Elsa in the hospital. Kristoff went up to his buddy. "Hey man. You're going to be a father!"

"That's what I'm afraid about." Kristoff's eyes widened.

"What?" Jack turned to Kristoff.

"What if I'm not a good father? What if my child grows up terribly because of me?" Kristoff smiled.

"Dude you got to be kidding."

"What?"

"You're a guardian! Your job is to keep children safe and happy! And from what ive heard, you're really good at your job." Jack smiled.

"True. But this one will be my own child! That's different."

"Trust me Frost, this is an amazing thing. It's easy once you get used to it." Jack forced himself to calm down.

"Okay." Kristoff patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

Three Days Later

Jack was in the castle, working on King business, when Kai came running in. "My King!"

"Yeah?" Jack said still writing.

"I have a message from the hospital." Jack looked up.

"What?"

"You're going to be a father really soon." It took a moment for Jack to understand what Kai was saying.

"Wait…father…soon…OH MY GOODNESS!" Jack darted out the door, not caring that the paper work was flying everywhere and that Kai nearly fell over. He ran all the way to the hospital. When he arrived, a nurse in blue scrubs was there to great him.

"My good King."

"Where is Elsa?" The nurse giggled.

"Don't worry. You didn't miss anything." Jack let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. So I'm in time for my child's birth?" Jack looked up and saw the doctor coming out of the door laughing.

"Oh my good king. It's more like children." Jacks eyes widened even more.

"What do you mean 'children'?" The doctor opened the door wide, smiling. Jack entered wondering what he meant by that. Elsa held a child, not children, in her arms. It was a little boy. He had pure white hair, like his father, and light freckles, like his mother. He had frosty blue eyes, and a small nose. His skin was pale, like his parents, and he had thin lips.

"Jack. Isn't he amazing!"

"Oh Elsa. He is." A knock came at the door.

Jack and Elsa turned there heads to see a nurse in pink scrubs coming in…holding another baby. The couple's eyes widened.

"Two babies?" This nurse laughed.

"Yes my Queen. You had twins!" Elsa almost jumped out of the bed, but luckily Jack held her down. The nurse handed the pink blanket covered bundle to her. Elsa handed the boy to Jack so she could see the babies face.

"It's a girl!" The nurse smiled, and then left to give them privacy. "Jack look at how beautiful she is." Elsa started to tear up, knowing that not only does she now have a dream husband, but she has two kids of her own as well!  
>"Just like her mother." Elsa looked up at Jack. Then she looked at the baby. "I bet she will have platinum blond hair like you." Jack stated.<p>

"Really?" Elsa looked at her braid falling along her shoulder. A little Elsa and a little Jack? Jack threw both arms up to point at the girl.

"Well yeah. I mean this little buck-a-roo has my hair. So it's only logical that she has yours!" Elsa smiled.

"Okay then. Let's see." Elsa moved a bit of the blanket to reveal her hair. Only her hair was not platinum blond or white. It was golden blond. Her skin was not pale like her brothers or parents, and she had visible freckles along the bridge of her button nose. Her lips were full, and she had rosy cheeks. Jack and Elsa's eyes widened.

"She has blond hair alright" said Elsa. Jack was stunned.

"Sure she's ours?" Elsa's mouth flew open.

"Jack!" She slapped Jack. Jack flinched.

"What? She doesn't look like she even has icy powers or anything! She hardly looks like us!" Elsa looked at the baby. The little girl cracked open one eye to reveal the iciest blue eyes ever seen. They sparkled like ice, and looked like ice.

"She's ours alright." Elsa took her new little boy and girl and hugged them. Then the little boy sneezed, creating a small icy wind.

"That's my boy!" Beside the boy, the little girl started to whimper. Elsa quickly covered her baby.

"Nurse!" Almost immediately, the nurse came running to the room.

"Yes?"

"Is my baby okay?" When the nurse entered, she immediately started to shiver.

"I'm s-sure s-she's f-fine. J-ust cold." The nurse left as quickly as possible. Elsa, now knowing that her baby wasn't immune to the cold, took the ice in the room away.

"She hates the cold?"

"I guess. But no matter, she's our baby girl and we love her" Elsa confirmed.

"That we do. I'm just still confused that she doesn't have powers."

"I know. I mean we both have magic. Wait. Do you think she got this from you?"

"How could she? I'm magical too!"

"Yes but you weren't born that way." Jack thought of the possibilities. It was true. He wasn't born this way. Maybe he still had some of his old genes.

"Maybe." Elsa shook her head.

"But it doesn't matter if she had completely different powers, she's our little…" Elsa paused.

"What?"

"What should we name them?" Jack smiled proudly.

"I always liked the name Jack." Elsa glared playfully at Jack.

"Of course you do. Be serious Jack." Jack smiled.

"Okay okay. How about Romeo! Woof!"

"Na. That's so 1500's."

"Okay. How about…Roger."

"No." Jack realized that Elsa was putting real thought into the names. He started to think hard.

"How about…" Jack got a mischievous grin. "Oh I have a wonderful name!"

"What?"

"Hans!" Elsa's face dropped. Then she realized that Jack was playing a joke and slapped him playfully.

"Jack." Jack started to laugh.

"Okay okay. How about…"

"Dustin."

"What? I was going to say Felix, but…" In Elsa's happiness, she glared at Jack.

"Can you be a little more cooperative?" Jack giggled and kissed Elsa on the cheek.

"Dustin is a wonderful name."

"Thank you. Now for our precious little girl."

"How about Elsa? I love that name!" Elsa just smiled at Jack. He knew Elsa didn't want that name, so he kept thinking.

"I have one!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes. This time I'm being serious."

"Okay, but just letting you know you are terrible at picking names." Jack glared playfully at Elsa.

"Whatever. What was it again? Oh yeah! How about…our little Annie."

"Annie! Oh I love that name! Yes. Annie and Dustin!" The four pulled in for a group hug.

"Our little babies!"

Two Days Later

"Oh my goodness Elsa! They are so cute!" Elsa smiled as Anna admired the twins. Dustin sneezed and ice covered the room. Elsa immediately thawed the ice. "Why did you do that? I thought you didn't mind the cold."

"I don't and Dustin doesn't, but Annie hates it."

"What are you talking about? She's a Frost!"

"I know. We don't understand it. I guess she doesn't have powers so she is not immune to it."

"No powers? What are you talking about?"

"I know. I don't even know how it's possible but…"

"That explains her fair skin and golden hair." Anna smiled. "What if she got _different _powers? Like fire! That would be really cool!"

"Anna." Anna started to giggle.

"I know. It was just a thought." Elsa smiled at her sister's childlike behavior.

"Anyway, with Dustin not being able to control his powers, we have to keep them in separate rooms."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"I'm fine. I just worry about Annie." Anna looked at the little girl sleeping beside her brother.

"She's still so cute." Elsa smile got bigger.

"Oh my goodness yes!"

"Technically she has your hair. I mean if you didn't have powers, your hair wouldn't be so bright."

"True."

"She also has your freckles." Elsa thought for a moment.

"That's true. Although I think their more your freckles." Anna looked at Annie.

"You think?"

"Yeah. My freckles are faded. Hers are…boom! You know?"

"Yeah. But she's got your little nose! And man her eyes are…blue!"

"Icy even! I love Annie; I'm just worried that her future will be affected by not having powers, but being a Frost."

"Oh Elsa. Stop worrying! Annie will be fine!" Elsa and Anna glanced at the small child.

"Well it's late. I got to get back to Kristoff and Summer. Good bye Elsa. Bye Dustin and Annie."

"I got to get these little scampers to bed."

"Good night." Anna left and Elsa looked at her children. Jack walked in the doors and in three steps was to her and the kids.

"Hello beautiful!" Elsa giggled.

"Hello handsome!" Jack and Elsa kissed.

"How are the twins?"

"Fine. I think it's time they get to their own rooms though. Dustin keeps turning the room to ice, and I'm tired from continuously thawing it."

"Aw, that's my little boy. Only three days old and already starting trouble." Jack picked up the boy. "I'll take this one to his room."

"I'll get Annie." Elsa went to kiss Dustin's chilly forehead as Jack walked away. Elsa knelt down to pick up her baby girl. She was warm to the touch, unlike Dustin or Jack. Elsa walked to Annie's room. Across from her room, Elsa spotted Jack putting Dustin into his crib in the middle of his ice covered room.

Because Annie got colder than the normal human, due to being a Frost with no powers, her room contained a fireplace, and she wore the warmest clothes, and she had a warm blanket in her crib.

Elsa kissed her baby girl and set her down in her crib. "I love you baby girl."

Later at night, in Elsa's and Jack's bedroom, Jack was awake. "Elsa?"

Elsa yawned. "Yes?"

"Is it just me, or are the babies crying?" Elsa smiled.

"Just you."

"Sorry. I'm just worried I won't be a good dad." Elsa turned onto her side to face Jack.

"Jack you will be a wonderful dad. Just like you're a wonderful hubby." Jack was staring

at the roof.

"I like to think that." Elsa scowled.

"Stop it Jack. You're amazing."

"Yeah but…" Elsa kissed him and he stopped. "That your way of telling me to be quiet?"

"Yup."

"I love you Elsa."

"I love you too Jack." When Elsa finally believed that Jack was going to sleep, she turned back over. About five minutes into the silence, Jack said," I think I should go check on the twins." Elsa grunted and Jack laughed.

**Hope you liked that I made a sequel! :) So, like many of my other stories, there will be more chappies! Okay so please review and remember… The next time you go on a roller coaster, take some extra bolts with you and tell the person behind you, "Dude these came out of your seat!" MWAHAHAHA! **


	2. Walking and Eating Everything

**This chappie is shorter than the others will be, so I decided to upload it today….just because it is short. Hehehe. I wont update **_**this **_**quickly all the time but, just for today. Enjoy! **

One year old Dustin waddled around the room trying to stay up. Jack held his little hands and led him around the room. Dustin was smart for his age and without his father's help, dodged furniture that was blocking his way.

Dustin started to dig his little feet into the room's carpet and ice formed with each step. Jack had to be careful to not slip on the ice.

Annie on the other hand was taking anything and everything she found lying around the house and sticking it in her mouth. Annie was just learning to use her hands to pick up different things. Elsa giggled as her little girl crawled around and stuck her toys in her mouth.

Elsa followed Annie around the room crawling with her. Annie sat down and was admiring a small stuffed toy rabbit. Elsa picked up a nearby stuffed animal bird and started to play with her. She made goo-goo noises and let the bird's beak "peck" Annie's little nose. Annie laughed and attempted to grab the bird.

Elsa laughed as she dropped the rabbit and tried harder to grab the bird. Soon enough, Annie got a small grip on the bird. Elsa let go of the bird and Annie brought it to her mouth.

Meanwhile, Jack was playing with Dustin. The couple had to keep both children entertained and the twins both enjoyed doing different things. Dustin had been walking for a month now, but he was still unstable. Annie made no effort to walk, and when she did she plopped back down again anyway. She was a fast crawler anyway.

Anyway, Dustin was hiding himself behind a couch. "I'm gonna get ya! I'm gonna get ya!" Jack taunted. Dustin laughed as he tried to find a way out without getting caught. Finally, Dustin went for the plunge. He "ran" (as much as a one year old could) from behind the couch and laughed as he desperately ran for safety from Elsa.

"Hey little guy!" Elsa picked Dustin up as he ran by. "What are you doing buddy? Hiding from daddy?" As if he knew exactly what Elsa said, Dustin laughed. Elsa cradled Dustin as Jack came by to sit next to her. Annie had fallen asleep holding the little blue bird in her mouth and hands.

Jack picked her up and cradled her as well. Soon enough, both of the youngsters were asleep.

"Oh Jack. This is so wonderful! This is all I ever wanted." Jack looked down at the little girl sleeping in his arms. Her golden hair wrapped around his arm. Elsa looked down at Dustin. His white hair covered his eye, and his chest lifted and fell with his slow breathing. Elsa leaned over and rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"All I ever wanted."

**I know this is short. But I wanted to just briefly reflect on the twins one year old lives. All the other chappies won't be this short. Well maybe one or two more, but I don't know. I doubt it though. Anyway, hope you liked! :) Remember to review! **


	3. Snowball Fights and Hide & Go Seek!

Three Years Later

Three year old Annie crouched behind a couch in the castles living area. "One…two…three!" Annie jumped up and started to look around. Her smile was huge. She looked around the empty area.

She was currently playing a little game of hide-and-go-seek with her brother, Dustin. Her big, curious, blue eyes peered around the room. "Ready or not, here I come!" Annie squealed with delight every time she peered behind a piece of furniture or behind a curtain. She started to run around the castle, frantic to find her brother.

As she ran down the hallway, she ran into Jack. Just as Annie was about to fall over, Jack caught her and pulled her up to his arms.

"Hello beautiful!"

"Daddy!" Those words warmed Jacks heart every time they were spoken. Daddy. He was a dad!

"And what are you doing?"

"I'm finding Dustin!"

"Oh because I was hoping I could do…THIS!" Like Elsa, Annie was very ticklish. She burst out with laughter, trying to get her dad to stop. That only made him want to do it even more. Annie laughed until she finally got her dad to stop. She lightly giggled as Jack stared into her blue eyes. He smiled and set her down.

"Go find Dustin!" Annie squealed with delight and started to roam the castle. Her tiny hands pulled back curtains, and helped her stay balanced when looking under things.

Jack walked down a certain hallway and noticed two small little feet peering from behind a curtain. He smiled and pretended that he had not noticed. Once out of the hallway, he went straight for Annie. She was in a big room with many curtains and took the time to look behind all of them.

Jack smiled. She was a little Anna. He snuck up behind her and scooped her up. "I know where Dustin is." Annie's little face brightened.

"Really?"

"Yup." Jack carried her to the hallway. He pointed at the curtain. Annie saw Dustin's feet and her smile only got bigger. Jack set her down and put a finger to his mouth, indicating that she needed to be quiet. Annie mimicked him, showing him she understood. She smiled and almost skipped down the hallway.

When she reached the curtain, Jack noticed that Dustin was trying to hide his feet by scooting closer to the window. Annie grabbed hold of the curtain. She smiled and enjoyed the moment. Then she flung it open, squealing with delight at the sight of her older brother. (Though they were twins, Dustin technically was the oldest.)

"I found you!" Dustin frowned.

"Nu uh! Dad helped you!"

"NO!" Annie was offended that Dustin would say that, even though it was true.

"Yeah!" Jack realized his mistake and went down the hallway. He snuck up behind the two and scooped them up.

"What's going on?" Annie pouted.

"Dustin says you helped me." Dustin turned to Jack.

"Dad! Annie is lying! You helped and I know it!" Jack laughed.

"Smart boy!"

"So you did help!"

"Yes. I did." Dustin smiled with victory.

"I knew it." Though Annie was mad that Dustin was right, she was fast to forget. She smiled.

"I still found you!" At that, Jack flashed back to the moment when he and Elsa were playing a game. They were on the floor at the moment because Jack tickled her down. After a few seconds, Elsa said," I still beat you."

Now Jack was married to that most beautiful woman alive and had two children that were amazing! Annie reflected Elsa in many ways.

Flashing back to reality, Jack looked down at his wonderful children. Like many toddlers, after a fight they seem to forget about it instantly. Annie and Dustin were laughing with each other already. He set them down and smiled. He watched for a moment as they decided what to play next.

"What next?" asked Annie.

"How about we… oh I don't know." Annie thought long and hard. Then her face brightened. She whispered something in Dustin's ear, and then his face lit up. Dustin nodded and Annie jumped up.

"I will go get my coat!" Annie ran for her bedroom. Jack now was concerned. Annie wore a light jacket around most of the time because she became colder than normal, but if she needed her coat…

Jack grabbed Dustin's hand before he could leave.

"What are you two doing?" Dustin looked back smiling.

"Were going to play with the magic." Dustin smiled and ran off. Jack thought for a moment. _The magic. What was the magic? Wait._ _That's why Annie needs her coat. _Jack ran for Annie's room.

When he entered the doorway, Annie had not seen him. Annie had her coat on, but she was trying to button it. Jack giggled as he watched Annie attempt to button the jacket. Annie looked up.

"Here." Jack walked up to Annie and helped button her coat. Annie then smiled and reached for her favorite pink bow. Jack laughed as she handed it to him. The bow was huge and meant to go on the back of your head.

Jack took it and placed it in her hair. Annie smiled up at her dad.

"Me and Dustin are going to go play." Jack smiled.

"Okay. But be careful!"

"I will!" Annie ran off toward the ballroom. When they weren't having dances, the ballroom was meant for the family to use their snow. For Annie, that room was just to _play _in the snow. Jack smiled and headed for the library.

Elsa sat in the chair, working on paper work. She had not heard Jack come in. He quietly walked up behind Elsa. Then he placed his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who." Elsa smiled and set her quill down.

"Anna?" Jack pretended to be offended that his manly voice was mistaken for a girly voice.

"Guess again."

"Kristoff?"

"Nope." Elsa giggled.

"How about, the most amazing man in the world?"

"Ding ding ding!" Jack walked in front of her so they could see each other. With a quick kiss, Jack looked at Elsa. "What you up to?"

"Just business" Elsa said glumly.

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"It's just always trading this, doing that! I'm really tired." Elsa frowned at the pile of papers next to her. Jack started thinking.

"Why don't we go do something?" Elsa looked up at Jack. His smile made it hard to be cranky.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. How about we go on a little camping trip? Like in the mountains?"

"Honey, the kids. They are really young."

"No one is too young for the outdoors. We could even go to your ice castle!"

"What about Annie?"

"She can bring a couple coats. She'll be fine. Plus if we need to I could fly her back down."

"She does love the snow."

"See. We can get away from all of this. Kris and Anna can take care of the kingdom."

Elsa looked out the window. Frost covered the corners and snow covered the ground. It was winter after all.

"Okay." Jack smiled and ran to the door.

"I'll get packed." Elsa rolled her eyes and finished the last paper.

Dustin held up Annie's small arm. In her hand was a snowball. "Okay Annie. You have to swing your arm…like this." Dustin guided Annie's arm to show her how to properly throw a snowball. The snowball flew across the room. Annie smiled.

"Okay now you try!" Dustin created another snowball and gave it to his little sis. Annie stuck out her tongue and started to bite it.

She pulled back her arm and threw the snowball. Only unlike Dustin's snowball, Annie's only flew three inches. She started to pout.

"Don't worry Ann. Just keep trying."

"Thank you Dustin!" Dustin smiled. Annie picked up another snowball from the pile Dustin made and threw it. It flew four inches. Annie's face lit up. She looked up at Dustin as if saying "look what I did!"

"Good job!" Dustin continued to help Annie. Behind them, the doors opened. Dustin and Annie looked back. They jumped up and ran for the person in the doorway.

"AUNT ANNA" they yelled in unison. They both gave Anna a big hug.

"Hey guys. What are you up to?"

"I'm helping Annie throw snowballs!" (Though Dustin was the same age, he was a lot more mature than Annie and he could speak better than her.)  
>Annie jumped up and down pointing at her snowball on the floor.<p>

"Lookie lookie! Look what I did Aunt Anna!" Annie led Anna to the snowball pile and pointed at her snowball that went four inches. Anna smiled.

"Wow Annie! Good job!" Annie smiled widely revealing pearly white teeth. She was proud of herself. Behind Anna, Jack entered the room.

"Oh hello Anna!" Anna turned.

"Jack! Hi!" Anna went and hugged her brother-in-law.

"What are you doing Anna?"

"Oh well I was just passing by the ball room and I saw Annie and Dustin playing with snow. I had to stop." Annie was to her dad pulling on his pants.

"Daddy! Look at what I did!" Annie pointed to the snowball. Jack smiled and picked her up.

"That's awesome Ann!" Annie giggled.

"So what are you up to Jack?"

"Me and Elsa were just going to take the kids up for a camping trip." The kids started to dance around with excitement at that.

"Cool!"

"Hey why don't you, Kristoff, and Summer come along?"

"Oh we would love that! My mountain man would love to just get out and go."

"Great! We are thinking about leaving sometime this week."

"Great! I'll go tell Kristoff."

"Awesome! Our kids will love it, especially when they are doing it with their cousins!" Anna smiled.

"Thanks for inviting us!" Anna smiled and ran out the doors.

"Daddy?" Jack looked down at Dustin.

"Yeah buddy?"

"What's camping?"

"Camping is when you go outside and sleep in a tent. We are going to go to the mountains." Jack tried to explain it as simply as possible.

"Does that mean snowball fights?" asked Annie. Jack knelt down so he was at eye level with Annie.

"Yup!" Annie squealed. Jack started off as a boy who was never seen. Elsa started off as a lonely girl. Now Jack and Elsa were happily married and had two precious kids. Could it get any better? 

**Hello peeps! Thanks for the follows and favorites! It makes me feel really good!**

**Also…TEEHEEHEE! Remember to review! Have a rainbowliscious day! :) **


	4. A Lullaby and a Camping Trip

**To: ElsaTheSnowQueen2: I LOVE CAMPING TOO OH MY GOSH!**

**To: Snowflake-crystal: Why thank you! *bows* **

**To: fireninjafox: Thanks for sticking with my books! **

**To: All: YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME! **

**There may or may not be violence in this book to so im sorry if that's not what you like. Like in my last book, I will explain that I LOVE twists. Sorry if that's not you. Now on with the chappie! **

The family took Kristoff's sled up the snow covered mountain. Annie and Summer played in the middle row with there stuffed toys. Summer was a year older than the twins. Her hair was strawberry blond, a mix of her parents. She, like Annie, had freckles, only they were faded and almost all over her face where Annie's freckles were only along the bridge of her nose and they were darker. Summer had blue eyes, like the ocean, and her skin was tanned.

Elsa and Anna sat in the back talking like girls do. Kristoff, Jack, and Dustin were in the front. Kristoff was teaching Dustin to drive a sled. Jack was doing what Jack does and riding on the side as far as possible as he could.

Annie giggled. She was playing with her little blue bird. Summer had a stuffed animal horse. They were playing together. Annie made her voice higher pitched, which was hard because she already had a high voice, and Summer was lowering hers. "Hello horsey! What's your name?" Summer giggled.

"I'm Mr. Hooves. What's your nay-hay-hay-m?" Summer said adding a nay sound when she said name.

"I'm Professor Tweets-a-lot! I like seeds!"

"I like hay!" Annie and Summer giggled.

"Okay Dusty. (Dusty was Dustin's nickname, and Ann was Annie's name because that's what the twins called each other when they were just learning to talk. It kind of stuck.)

"What you have to do is…" Kristoff showed Dustin how to guide Sven around to make the sled turn. "See?"

"Cool!" Dustin eagerly took the reigns and started to turn Sven.

"Be careful to keep Sven on the path okay bud?"

"Okay Uncle Kristoff." Dustin went on steady, keeping Sven on the path. Jack came over.

"Wow Dusty! Look at that! You're doing great!" 

"Thanks dad" said Dustin not taking his eyes off the path. Elsa and Anna were in deep conversation.

"Elsa isn't this amazing?"

"Yes Anna. Jack is so good with children."

"So is Kristoff. He loves Summer. You know what he did last week?"

"What?"

"He took Summer to go ice skating."

"Aw I love ice skating!"

"Yes well I guess when they were sitting on the bank, Summer noticed something in the bushes. Kristoff followed her until they found an abandoned reindeer! A baby too! Kristoff checked everywhere for it's parents but later confirmed that the parents either died or they left the poor thing. So we kept him."

"Aw! How cute! What did you name him?"

"Summer wanted to name him. She decided to name him Oscar. Oh my goodness his the cutest thing!"

"Aw! I really want a pet. You know Annie has a thing with birds."

"Well didn't she have that blue bird toy forever?"

"Yeah. She had it six months after her birth up till now. She is always playing with it and she won't put it down. It's either in her hand or pocket."

"That's adorable. It's Annie's version of a "blankey"." Elsa giggled.

"I'm thinking about getting her a bird for her birthday."

"That will be nice. You know that you can train McCaw's to talk?"

"Really?"

"Well it mimics but if you train it well enough…" The sled suddenly came to a stop. Kristoff turned around.

"We are here!" Annie and Summer jumped out of the sled with their toys and jumped for joy. Dustin stayed back, trying to act cool like his dad. The adults laughed at the children's behavior.

But being young, Dustin soon was off with the girls. Kristoff and Jack started to unpack the tents. As they started to make the tents, the sisters asked to help. No matter how hard they tried, Jack and Kristoff refused. While the men started on the tents, the sisters started to unpack the other stuff.

Elsa grabbed a box in the back of the sled. She felt a tug at her dress. She looked down to see Annie. "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"What's that?" Annie pointed toward the mountain. They were close to Elsa's castle, and that happened to be what Annie was pointing to. Elsa knelt down to Annie's size. She looked over at the icy castle. "Did daddy and Uncle Kristoff make that?"

"No silly. I made that. I made that before I met daddy." Annie turned to look at her mom. Her eyes were wide.

"All by yourself?" Elsa laughed.

"Yup! All by myself!"

"Wow! That's am…am…ama…"

"Amazing?"

"Yes!" Annie sounded out the word amazing. She had not learned to say many words.

"Mama?"

"Uh huh?"

"Can we play there?"

"Maybe later." Elsa said with a giggle. Elsa lightly shoved Annie and Annie ran back to her brother and cousin.

After a little bit, the camp was finished. The adults took a seat in the sled and rested for a second. They looked over at the children.

Dustin had brought his little dragon to play with. Annie and Summer's toys flew and ran in fear of the _big scary dragon!_ Elsa and Anna giggled as Dustin tackled the girls, being careful to not hurt them. They fell to the floor and out of excitement, ice formed beneath Dustin, traveling to the girls. They were on a hill.

The three children slid down the ice hill laughing. Elsa and Anna shot up worryingly. Jack shot up.

"Don't worry ladies. I got this." Jack flew after them and did what he used to do. Give the children a wonderful ride. Anna and Elsa slowly sat down. Soon the children disappeared behind a hill. Then Elsa smiled.

"Oh Jack." Annie, Dustin, and Summer all slid down. Annie was the first to spot Jack. Jack led them through a safe area, noting that they weren't on sleds. He dodged rocky areas and contained himself from making them fly in the air.

Dustin, trusting his dad completely, threw his hands in the air. Summer, not being as comfortable, screamed every time Jack turned them, and not a woo hoo scream. Annie, like Summer, screamed, but hers _was_ a woo hoo scream. Jack smiled at the children's behavior. Soon enough, Jack brought them back to where they started.

Elsa and Anna relaxed at the sight of their children laughing and safe. Later that evening, the family sat around the campfire. Everyone sat in their own chair, except for Annie who sat on Elsa's lap. Dustin was making the entire group laugh, without even trying. You know how that is. Summer was wide awake and was watching the flame dance. The adults were talking, except for the occasional comment or question from the kids. Annie was dozing, but refused to fall asleep. Dustin was also falling asleep, but tried hard to stay awake. Elsa poked Jack's arm.  
>"I think it's time we put these guys to bed." Jack looked over at the sleeping twins.<p>

"Yeah. Be right back guys. Were going to put these scampers to bed." Anna got up.

"I'll put Summer to bed too." The parents went to their tents to put their sleepy kids to bed.

Elsa and Jack got to the tent and put the kids down. Elsa wrapped them in the sleeping bags and kissed their foreheads. Jack did the same. After Jack left, and Elsa was about to leave, Dustin said," Mama?"

"Go to sleep dear." Annie's head popped up.

"But we don't wanna sleep mama!" Elsa, realizing they weren't going to bed without a fight, walked back inside the tent.

"It's bedtime. Just close your eyes and go to sleep."

"But mom!" Elsa smiled.

"Fine then. Stay awake." Confused, Dustin and Annie looked at their mom. She just smiled.

(Stay Awake from Mary Poppins. Say with that tune.)

**Elsa: **_Stay awake, don't rest your head__  
><em>_Don't lie down upon your bed__  
><em>_While the moon drifts in the skies__  
><em>_Stay awake, don't close your eyes___

_Though the world is fast asleep__  
><em>_Though your pillow's soft and deep__  
><em>_You're not sleepy as you seem__  
><em>_Stay awake, don't nod and dream__  
><em>_Stay awake, don't nod and dream….._

And with that, Annie and Dustin fell into a deep sleep.

**Like I explained, that poem/song/ballad is ****Stay Awake**** from Mary Poppins. Okay THANKS A WHOLE RAINBOW-LOAD TO MY AWESOME RAINBOW-TASTIC FAVORITERS, FOLLOWERS, AND REVIEWERS! **

**Remember to review and have a RAINBOW-TASTIC day! :) (Cheesy I know…. *giggles*) **


	5. Another Snowball Fight and A Blue Bird

The morning light hit the mountain side first, so Annie immediately woke up. She jerked up, pulling the zipper from her sleeping bag down. She turned her head toward her parents, hoping the sudden noise wouldn't wake them up.

She waited a moment. The only movement was from Jack, who had turned onto his side. Annie looked down at her brother. _Aw he looks so peaceful. _She thought. Almost right after that thought, Annie started to shake Dustin violently, but quietly. Dustin squeezed his eyes. Annie now knew he was fighting the urge to pounce up and attack, like a tiger.

"Annie?! What is wrong with you?!" Dustin whispered loudly.

"I want to go outside and play now!"

"Go to sleep Annie!"

"No look! It's not night anymore! I wanna play!"

"Annie."

"Please! I don't wanna go alone!"

"Maybe Summer is outside!"

"Yeah and maybe she's not! Let's go!"

"No!" Dustin pulled his sleeping bag over his head. Annie thought for a moment.

"We could have a snowball fight!" Dustin peeked his head out. Elsa and Anna always built snowmen. Well the twins always play snowball fights. Annie still wasn't the greatest shot, especially because she could barley throw the ball, but Dustin continued to help her.

Annie put on the puppy dog face, which she had mastered, and Dustin had to look away.

"Stay strong, man!" Annie pushed it on even further by whimpering. Finally Dustin couldn't take it and gave up. "Alright!"

"Yay!"

"Annie!" Dustin's hand flew to her mouth. He put a finger to his lips. Annie mimicked him, just like she did with Jack. Dustin and Annie fumbled out the tent, being as quiet as possible. They managed to get out without waking their parents. No one was outside, so Annie and Dustin were trying to be quiet.

Dustin created two snow piles to serve as things to hide behind. Then he created a huge pile of snowballs for Annie. Mainly because he could create a perfect snowball with the snap of a finger, and she took a minute to make a deformed one.

Dustin and Annie took places. Crouching behind his blockade, Dustin threw a snowball. Annie dodged it easy. Then she chucked one. Only it barley made it to the bottom of Dustin's blockade.

Snowballs flew everywhere. Dustin and Annie dodged them good, until the last snowball in Annie's pile came. Annie took it and Dustin took his. In their game, whenever Annie ran out of magic-made snowballs, the game would end. They stared at each other, the tension getting to them. They were tied zero to zero.

If one of them hit the other, then they would win. Annie and Dustin lifted their arms, ready to fire. Just as Annie was about to throw the ball, a blue bird, exactly like Professor Tweets-a-lot, flew behind Dustin's head. Annie immediately had her eyes fixed on the bird. Her snowball dropped and broke.

Dustin didn't realize this and chucked his ball. Annie watched the bird as it flew over her head. She nearly fell back. She tried to keep balance, but she fell over once Dustin's ball pelted her chest.

"Whoa!" She fell into the soft snow. Dustin got up and ran for his sister, knowing her sensitivity to snow.

"Ann! You okay?" He heard nothing. "Ann?" Giggling escaped her mouth. Dustin let out a sigh of relief. Annie sat up and laughed.

"You got me!" Dustin laughed nervously. She must not have remembered the danger that snow was to her.

"Yeah. Why weren't you paying attention? You could have dodged that!"

"Oh because Professor Tweets-a-lot was flying!" Dustin burst out laughing.

"Ann. Professor Tweets-a-lot is a toy." Annie crossed her arms.

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine. I saw a bird _like _him. I want to find him!" Annie shot up and before Dustin could grab her, Annie ran off in the direction of the bird.

"Annie!" Dustin got up and ran after her. Only once he got by small cliff, Annie was gone. "I got to warn mom and dad!"

Annie:

Annie ran after the bird, watching it fly. "Pretty!" Annie paid no attention to where she was going, only the bird in the sky. The sun reflected off of the birds blue wings, creating blue rays on the floor. Annie kept following it, waiting for it to land somewhere.

As she followed, the bird finally disappeared behind some trees. Annie attempted to follow it, but a rock formation blocked her path. She grunted and turned to go back. She lifted her head, but she didn't see Dustin, the tents, or even the twins snow blockades.

Annie started to breathe hard. Her heart beat even faster and harder, and her big eyes got bigger. She stepped back. She was lost.

Dustin:

Dustin paced the campsite, waiting for someone to finally get up. The snow that used to be beneath him melted and now all you could see was dirt.

Dustin replayed the moment through his head. Annie and him were having a snowball fight. Then a bird flew overhead and Annie was amazed at it. She followed it with her eyes until she couldn't see it anymore. Instead of brushing it off, she followed it into the woods.

Now Dustin was alone wondering what happened to his defenseless sister. Was she hurt? Is she on her way back? Is she still following the bird, farther into the woods? Dustin looked over at the place Annie disappeared to.

Dustin was taught that if your lost to stay put. But he wasn't the lost one. Annie was. Maybe he could go in after her. Or should he wait for his parents or aunt or uncle to wake up?

_She will just keep going further to see that bird. But if I go and get her, then I can bring her back._

Not thinking, Dustin headed toward the mountain side. He stopped right at the spot that Annie disappeared to.

Elsa and Jack: 

Elsa woke up with the sun blaring in her eyes. She turned over to see Jack was wide awake. "Good morning sweetie." Jack looked over at Elsa.

"Good morning beautiful!" With a kiss, Elsa and Jack were in each other's arms. After a moment, Jack and Elsa looked at each other.

"The kids must be asleep."

"Yeah. I mean by now they would have said 'ew' or something." Elsa turned over and shifted so Jack could see. There eyes widened. The sleeping bags were ripped open, and the twins were not there.

Not even bothering to get out of their pajamas and into clothes, Elsa and Jack rushed out the tent. They hoped that Kristoff and/or Anna was there and the kids had woken up to their talking.

But when they got out, Kristoff and Anna weren't their. There kids weren't there either. Elsa's eyes were starting to water.

"Where are the twins?" Before Jack could answer, they heard a stick crack. They turned toward the sound and saw Dustin staring at them. Elsa and Jack broke into a run. Elsa got down real quick and hugged her son real tight. Then she put her hands on his shoulders.

"You scared me! Where were you…" Elsa paused when she saw Dustin's water-filled eyes. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Dustin shook his head. Elsa and Jack stared at Dustin.

"What's wrong buddy?" asked Jack. Dustin looked down.

"Annie's gone." Elsa nearly passed out. Jack caught her though. Dustin suddenly burst into tears. "We just wanted to have a snowball fight! Then a blue bird came around and Annie followed it into the forest! I tried to stop her! I wanted to go after her! I'm so sorry mommy and daddy!" Elsa got back on her knees and lifted Dustin's head.

"It's okay. You did the right thing by staying here."

"No! It's not okay! Annie is lost in the forest!" Elsa was about to burst into tears, but she knew she needed to stay strong. For Dustin, and for herself. Jack looked out to the forest. He helped Elsa up.

She gave up and cried into his shoulder. Dustin wiped his eyes and tried to not cry. Jack held Elsa with one arm, and Dustin's hand in the other.

"Let's go find her." Jack turned to Dustin. "Stay here. Do _not _leave this campsite! Okay? And when Kristoff and Anna wake up, tell them what happened."

"But I want to help!"

"No. What if Annie comes back? Then someone needs to be here right?" Dustin stiffened.

"Right."

"Great! Mommy and I will be back. Love you son!" Dustin watched as Elsa and Jack flew into the air, thanks to Jack, and went on the search for Annie.


	6. Lost and In Danger

**Me: Oh no! Annie's lost! What are we going to DO?!**

**Elsa: How about get on with the story? **

**Me: Oh yeah…Hehehe. *Blushes* **

As Jack flew, Elsa looked around the mountain, hoping to spot the top of Annie's golden hair, or to see Annie's huge pink bow. She silently cried, hoping her baby was okay. Jack landed not to far from the camp.

"She couldn't have gone too far." Jack, still holding onto Elsa, started to look around. There was hardly anyway to tell where Annie went.

She didn't have ice powers, so she couldn't leave any icy trial. Not that it would help considering it was winter. Where was Annie?

Annie: 

Annie stood there shivering. How had she gotten herself into such a mess? Annie looked down at her tiny black boots that Aunt Anna had given to her as a birthday gift. Annie frowned.

She looked around and spotted a soft pile of snow. Sniffling, Annie went and sat down on the pile. She wrapped her arms around her legs. A tear trickled down her face and landed in the soft snow.

A blue piece of felt stuck out of her pocket. She pulled on the blue piece. Professor Tweets-a-lot came out of the pocket. Annie scowled and shook the toy.

"You're the reason I'm lost!" Annie threw the toy over a part of the mountain so the bird disappeared.

Annie broke out into a full on cry and dug her face into her knees.

Dustin:

Dustin paced the campsite. "Think Dustin. Think!" Dustin was very smart for a kid. He looked up at the sky. "The bird went that way, and never turned. So Annie should be that way!"

Dustin smiled at his logical thinking and stood to go find her. Then he stopped.

"Oh wait. I promised Mom and Dad I wouldn't move." Dustin turned around and sat in his chair, crossing his arms.

After a minute or to, Dustin heard a zipper. He turned to see Summer climbing out of the tent. She turned her head and smiled at Dustin.

"Hi. Where's Annie?" Dustin didn't answer. He only lowered his head.

Elsa and Jack:

"Annie! Sweetie! Where are you?" Elsa cupped her hands to her mouth. She turned toward Jack.

"Ann! Annie come on! Where are you?" Jack cried.

"We have to find her Jack!"

"I know." Jack went over and wrapped Elsa in a hug. "Don't worry. We will."

"Where could she be?" Jack looked up at the sky.

"I don't know. But I'm not giving up. Let's go back to the camp and start fresh. Maybe there will be foot prints." Elsa smiled.

Annie: 

Annie wiped away a tear with the back of her small hand. She sniffed and leaned back on the snow. She looked over at the sun set. It had been a whole day?! Annie threw her hands back in exhaustion.

As her hands hit the snow, the snow gave beneath her and she fell into what seemed like a cave. On all fours, she looked up. It was dark, except for the light shinning inside the cave. It was a dim light, but it allowed her to see a little bit.

She got up and wiped the dirt off of her coat. She looked around. It was surprisingly warm. Annie took a couple steps forward. Water dripped from the ceiling, landing into puddles.

Annie found the noise to be soothing. She wiped another tear. She was examining the ceiling and the walls, but now she was looking ahead of her.

Elsa and Jack:

The two arrived back at the site. Dustin jumped up from his chair, along with Summer, and ran up to them. "Did you find Annie?"

"No sweetie. We are trying something different." Jack and Elsa went over to where Dustin said Annie went. They knelt down and looked at the soft snow. A tear rolled down Elsa's cheek and fell into the snow. There weren't any prints. The snow had covered any footprints that Annie made.

Dustin looked at the floor, wondering what they were doing. "Ma?" Elsa turned and put her hand on Dustin's cheek.

"Yes baby?" Dustin gulped.

"I think I know which way Annie went." Elsa and Jack's eyes widened.

"Where?" Jack came over to him and put his hands on Dustin's shoulders.

"Tell me everything Dusty."

"Well Annie followed a bird right? Well I watched the bird and it never turned."

"How do you know if you didn't follow Annie?"

"It was flying high." Elsa smiled.

"Where buddy?" Dustin pointed toward the path Annie had taken. Jack and Elsa looked at each other with wide smiles. Elsa kneeled down and kissed Dustin on the forehead.

"Thank you Dusty! Thank you!" Elsa and Jack went off again.

Annie:

Annie stopped. Around her the walls were gray, but in front of her was pitch black. She was afraid to move forward. _What's in front of me? _What was in front of her? A hole? Maybe there just isn't any light hitting the wall in front of her?

Annie held her breath. She couldn't hear anything. Soon she decided not to go forward. It just wasn't smart. Her parents had taught her many things about safety and if she did get lost to stay put. She turned around.

If she went forward, she wouldn't be staying put. As she turned around, she swore she heard breathing. Not her deep breathing due to being scared, but peaceful, sleepy breathing. Annie turned around.

Wait. Was the dark space that she thought was a wall…moving? She stepped forward. The dark spot seemed to be breathing.

Elsa and Jack:

Elsa and Jack walked along the path that Dustin claimed Annie went through. The Tears continued to stroll down Elsa's face.

"Jack?"

"Yes."

"What if we never find her?" Jack stopped.

"Don't think like that Elsa." Elsa stopped. Her usually pale skin looked like normal skin due to crying.

"I can't help it! I can't help knowing that our baby is in possible danger."

"Elsa, do you really think I would let anything happen to Annie?"

"No." Elsa looked down. That's when she noticed something blue in the snow. Elsa moved away from Jack and toward the blue thing. She knelt down. Then she pulled on the soft thing. It was Professor Tweets-a-lot. Elsa let a tear fall onto the animal.

Jack came down to take a look. "Jack?"

"Let's go this way." Jack pointed toward the direction that the bird was thrown from. "Annie must be close. She wouldn't just leave Professor Tweets-a-lot." Elsa nodded. The lump in her throat kept her from speaking.

They started walking, taking the bird with her.

Annie:

Annie paused. She didn't know what the thing was. She only knew that she was scared. Annie looked at the thing. What seemed to be its chest, rose and fell. It must have been asleep.

Annie took a step forward. Under her foot, tiny rocks banged against each other creating a breaking sound. Annie moved her foot up and looked under it to see the rocks. Then she heard a faint grunt. Annie slowly looked up to see the thing started to move.

Then the darkness got taller.

Elsa and Jack:

Elsa and Jack walked until they came to a clearing in the woods. Elsa was starting to get tired, but she fought the erg to close her eyes and fall into a peaceful slumber. She looked up at the sky. It was around midnight already. Jack noticed this and led her to a large rock.

He helped her up and they sat on the rocks surface. Jack watched as Elsa slowly fell onto his shoulder. Jack looked up at the stars. Where was Annie?

Annie: 

Annie hardly noticed that the cave had gotten darker due to it turning full blown night. She just knew she was scared. The thing had sat up. Luckily it was a full moon so there was little light and Annie could tell that the thing was facing the other way.

Maybe she could get away. She ever so slowly backed up. Annie watched the thing. Suddenly, she heard another crack. She looked down to see a twig broken in half.

She looked up. The thing grunted again. She watched in fear as the thing turned around. Its bright yellow eyes stared at her. Her scared expression looked a lot like the expression that Elsa had when she saw her sister on the floor because Elsa had accidentally struck her sister.

The thing looked at her, and very loudly, the thing roared at her. It was a bear.

Elsa and Jack:

Elsa shot up. A loud roar startled her. Jack must have heard it too because he was looking in the direction that the noise had come from. Jack stood up and started to squint. He was trying to see through the darkness.

"Let's go see what that was." Elsa thought of the possibilities. Wolves didn't roar, and bears were hibernating. What was it? Also what nocturnal animal roars in the snowy mountains? It must have something to do with Annie. Elsa hopped down and the couple ran toward the noise.

Annie:

She couldn't move. She was so scared. _You have to move Annie! Move! _Annie took a step back. Then the bear fell onto all fours and started toward her slowly. Annie tried to scream, but she couldn't.

Instead she ran for the exit. As she ran, her heart started to beat faster and her breathing quickened. As she ran, she slipped on some ice and fell into the snow pile that covered the entrance to the cave.

She looked behind her and the bear was running at her. She struggled to get up. Just as the bear came to the exit, Annie jumped trying to get out of the cave. As she jumped, a sharp pain shot down her back. She fell onto the ground and was knocked out from the crash on her head. Slowly, a pool of blood formed under her.

Elsa and Jack: 

Elsa and Jack climbed over a small hill. When they reached the top, they were filled with terror. The face Elsa made when she struck Anna was back as she saw Annie on the floor, lying in blood.

Jack and Elsa watched as a bear climbed out of a hole. Jack and Elsa were so mad at the bear that they started to shoot at it.

Elsa shot at the bear, and the bear fell over. Jack yelled and shot at the bear. The bear stood up and got on it's hind legs, coming after them. The bear swung at Elsa and Elsa fell back in attempt to stay away. Luckily she landed in snow.

"First you hurt my little girl, then you try to hurt my wonderful wife?!" Jack shot at the bear and it fell over. It died almost instantly and cleanly.

Elsa paid the bear no attention and ran for her girl. Blood was still under her, but her front side, arms and legs looked fine except for some dirt. Jack slowly and carefully turned her over. Three large, deep gashes covered her back. Elsa gasped.

Jack took off his hoodie (he had a shirt under that) and wrapped it around her back like a bandage. Then he took his two girls and flew to the camp site. When he landed, Elsa was cradling Annie.

Elsa flashed back to the moment when her mom held Anna. She shook it off. The looked up and saw Dustin staring at the floor. His face was stained with tears. He looked up and saw his parents with Annie. He jumped up and ran to them.

"You found Annie!"

"Yes we did bud." Dustin looked down at his sister. Jack's hoodie had a little bit of blood on it.

"What happened?" Elsa smiled. She was glad that Dustin cared so much about Annie.

"It's okay Dusty. Annie just got a little bit hurt." Jack said trying hard not to scare Dustin.

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes buddy." Elsa sat with Annie, cradling her while Jack informed Kristoff and Anna what happened. Kristoff told Jack and Elsa to bring Annie to a doctor and they would clean up. So basically the camping trip was cut short.

Elsa and Jack thanked them and headed for the doctors office.

"Doctor Kohn!"(That was their doctor.) Dr. Kohn came through the door.

"Yes?" Elsa showed the doctor Annie's condition. "Oh my. We will get on this right away. Jessie!" A nurse came through the door.

"Yeah?"

"Get a stretcher! Hurry!" Soon Annie was rolled away. Jessie came back soon after to inform Elsa and Jack about Annie.

"Mr. and Mrs. Frost?" Elsa and Jack stood.

"Yes?"

"I just thought you would like to know about Annie."

"Yes please." The three sat down.

"The bear got her good. Luckily though, the bear missed her lungs by a few centimeters and did not hit her spinal cord. If the bear hit either of those, she would either be dead or paralyzed. But you were very fortunate. We are cleaning the wound and we are going to give her stitches."

"In all three places?" asked Elsa.

"Yes. The middle was the deepest, so it will take the longest to heal. But anyway, Annie will be perfectly fine. Just be careful when we are finished. She needs to rest until she's completely healed so she doesn't undo the stitches."

"Okay. Thank you." Later on, Elsa and Jack were allowed to see Annie. Elsa almost ran to her. She knelt down to Annie's face.

"How are you baby?"

"I hurt." Elsa smiled just knowing that they didn't lose her.

"It's okay. Mommy and daddy are here!" Annie smiled. Then she frowned.

"Where's Professor Tweets-a-lot?!" Annie almost jumped out of her bed. Elsa put a hand on her arm to calm her down. Jack took the bird out of his pant pocket and handed it to Annie. Annie grabbed the bird and hugged it tightly.

"I'm so sorry." That was for her mom and dad. Elsa hugged Annie. A knock came at the door. They all turned and saw Dustin peek in.

"Annie?"

"Dustin!" Dustin ran over to Annie and hugged her. When he realized what he was doing her backed up.

"Ew." Elsa and Jack laughed. Kristoff and Anna must have dropped him off. They four gathered in a group hug.

"I love you guys. So much" exclaimed Elsa.

**I know the whole doctor thing is a little modern but its fiction so… **

**Hope you don't mind what I have decided to do with the story! *blushes*  
><strong>

**Remember to review and have a RANDOMIZED day! **

**Kristoff: Randomized day?**

**Me: Yeah! You got a problem with that?!**

**Kristoff: Um…no.**

**Me: Yeah uh huh. That's what I thought buddy!**

**Anna: Don't get on her bad side Kris.**

**Kristoff: I wasn't! I just wanted to know what…randomized day meant.**

**Olaf: Hi!**

**Me, Anna, and Kristoff: *blinks* **


	7. First Friend and First Day of School

**Okay I will admit this story is a little more…modern. **

It had been a few years since the camping incident. Annie and Dustin were both now five years old. The scars didn't prevent Annie from doing much, it just hurt if she bent too much. The scars were really deep.

Today Elsa and Jack were going to put them in school. Anna and Kristoff had put Summer in school and they said the school was really good. Summer was in first grade, so they cousins wouldn't see each other a whole lot, but still.

Dustin was starting to learn to control his powers, so this was really the only reason Elsa and Jack decided to do public school.

In his room, Dustin was getting ready. He had just woken up and was super excited for school; he couldn't wait for his parents to help him. He went into his closet and pulled out a white shirt and black vest. He put on the shirt with ease, but was having trouble buttoning the vest.

Next he grabbed some jeans and put them on. He fell onto the floor and rolled around trying to pull them on. Once he got them on, he looked at himself in the mirror. "It needs something." Dustin tapped his clothes with his finger, giving them an icy look.

He smiled at his accomplishment. He looked over at the corner of his bed. His backpack sat there with some simple items like a notebook and pencils. He grabbed the backpack and walked out of the door to his room.

When he opened the door, Elsa was walking by. She looked at him. She tried to hold in laughter. "What?" Dustin looked down. His vest was buttoned wrong, his little shoes were untied and on the wrong feet, his pants were backwards. (No wonder he had a hard time putting his pants on) and his hair was totally messed up.

"Here. Let me help you." Elsa ushered Dustin back inside his room and helped him fix his clothes. Then she brushed the little boy's hair. When she was done, his hair spiked up again. It made him look like a younger Jack. His hair style was almost identical to Jack's.

Back in Annie's room, she was picking an outfit out. She chose a brown shirt and a brown and pink skirt with a wide pink trim around it and a white flower on it. Then, of course, she took out her pink bow.

She pulled off her shirt, and attempted to put on the shirt. She put one arm through and pulled it over her head. She thought she was doing well until she realized something. She was stuck.

She started to walk around, not being able to see because the shirt was in front of her eyes. She ended up in the hallway, and started to walk toward the library. Jack was coming out of the library, when he saw his daughter trying to catch her balance.

He ran up to her laughing. "Need help?" Annie just nodded, but because only the top of her head was visible, it caused Jack to laugh even more.

He took her to her room and pulled the shirt off so he could help her start over. She was facing away from him when he started to pull the shirt over her head. His eyes followed the edge of the shirt until it reached her back. He paused.

Three scars sat there. If only he found her faster or even woke up to Dustin and Annie getting out, she wouldn't have been hurt. Yes. Jack blamed himself.

"Daddy?" Annie's voice snapped him out of his trance and he realized that he paused, confusing Annie. He shook his head and pulled the shirt over her head. He helped her with her clothes, and attempted with her hair.

He made it worse and Elsa laughed when she saw what he did with her hair. So she took over. She led Annie to her bathroom and put her golden hair in an elaborate braid. It started on the right side of her head, made it's way to the left, and then found its way to the middle and the rest of her hair hung down in a braid. Elsa exchanged Annie's favorite big bow, to her favorite small bow and placed it on the bottom of her braid.

"There. All finished." Annie and Elsa stared at the mirror. Annie then squealed and ran for her backpack.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Let's go mommy and daddy!" Annie and Dustin grabbed their parents arms and dragged them to the door.

"Alright alright! Let's go then!"

The family stood in front of the school building. Annie and Jack rushed forward into the school gates. Elsa and Jack waved at their children.

"Bye guys! Mommy and daddy loves you! Bye!" 

Dustin and Annie set their backpacks down at their classroom and went their separate ways. Dustin walked around and soon found a group of boys. He walked up.  
>"Hi!" The boys looked at him and bowed.<p>

"Hello Prince Dustin." Dustin laughed. 

"No need for that." The boys got back up. There were three of them. The first one had red hair that was curly. He had brown eyes and freckles all over his face. The second one had jet black hair that was slicked back so it looked smooth. He had grayish eyes. The third one had bright blond hair, not platinum, but not golden either. He had green eyes. And the fourth one was African American and had short black hair. His eyes were brown to.

The boy with the black hair and gray eyes spoke first.

"Hello, I am Brandon"

"I'm David" said the redhead.

"I'm Kevin" said the blond boy.

"And I'm Justin" said the other kid with black hair.

"Nice to meet you boys! You can just call me Dustin!" The boys soon took a liking to each other.

"So if your Queen Elsa's son, doesn't that mean you have powers too?" asked Brandon.

"Yeah. I, my dad, and my mom have powers."

"Wait a minute" started Justin "I thought you have a sister."

"Well I do. In fact were twins. She doesn't have powers though."

"Oh that stinks" commented David.

"Yeah. But she is a great snowball fighter! You should see her!"

"Sure" said Brandon.

Annie: 

Annie walked around trying to find someone to talk to. She found a group of girls and headed there way. "Hi I'm…" the girls acted like she wasn't there and walked away.

"Well that was rude." Annie walked around continuing to try and find someone. Almost everyone that she went up to walked away. Soon she went back to the class and sat down. She sighed.

After a few minutes, a backpack flew down by Annie. Then an African American girl ran up to Annie.

"Oh man are you okay?! Did I hit you?!"

"No I'm fine." The girl let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness! Hey what are you doing sitting here by yourself?"

"Oh well everyone is avoiding me."

"Well that's not cool." The girl sat beside Annie.

"Well hi I'm Angel. What's your name?"

"I'm Annie." Angel paused.

"You mean Princess Annie?"

"Yeah" said Annie thinking Angel would leave. Instead she got up and bowed.

"Princess."

"You don't have to do that!" Angel looked up and smiled.

"You know your pretty cool!"

"Thanks! Your pretty cool yourself!" Angel flipped back her hair.

"Why thank you." Angel said in a "proper" voice. Annie and Angel started to laugh and play with each other. Than class started.

"Good morning class! I am Mrs. June and I am your teacher! This is going to be such an awesome year! I can't wait! Now today we are going to go around and introduce ourselves. I want you to tell us your name, age, and something about you. I'll go first. I'm Mrs. June, and I love teaching."

A young girl raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"You didn't tell us how old you are!" Mrs. June smiled.

"No one needs to know that." The class started to laugh.

As kids went up and introduced themselves, Annie and Dustin wondered what they would say. A girl with light brown hair got up.

"Hi. I'm Rebecca I'm five years old, and I love diamonds." Annie recognized her. Rebecca was one of the girls who acted like she wasn't there. Only she did it rudely.

Next was Angel.

"Hi I'm Angel, I'm five, and I like cheetahs." Then came up a boy with black hair. Dustin elbowed Annie slightly.  
>"That's my new friend Justin." Annie looked at the boy. He looked a lot like Angel.<p>

"Hi. I'm Justin, I'm also five, and I listening to music. My dad plays the guitar. My mom plays the piano." The class was filled with oo's and ah's. After a couple more students, Mrs. June looked at the twins.

"The boy with the white hair. Why don't you go next?" Dustin stood and walked toward the front of the class. He stood there for a moment, examining his classmates. Before he could speak, the teacher spoke.

"Wait a minute. Are you a Frost?"

"Yeah. Don't bow please. That's getting kind of annoying." The class giggled. The teacher smiled.

"Well little Prince, tell us about you." Dustin cleared his throat.

"I'm Dustin. Dustin Frost. Let's see, I'm five years old…and…" Annie smiled as Dustin's face lit up. She knew what that meant.

"And I have ice and snow powers like my mom and dad!" Dustin created a snowball with his bare hands. The class was amazed. Annie looked over at Angel and Justin. They were both surprised and they were smiling.

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Angel. Dustin smiled as the students replied with yeah's.

"Thank you Mr. Dustin." As Dustin walked back to his seat, the teacher looked around for the next student. Then she looked at Annie.

"How about the cute girl next to Dustin." Annie blushed as she got up and went to the front of the class.

"Hi. I'm Annie. I'm five, and I'm Dustin's sister." As Annie was about to stop, the teacher held her back. Then she pointed at the class.

"They have questions Annie." Annie stopped. She pointed at a brunette in the back.

"If your Dustin's sister, does that mean you're a princess?"

"Yes." The class ooed. Another hand flew up. Annie looked. It was Rebecca.

"Yeah?"

"If you're the princess, then doesn't that mean you're a Frost?" Annie smiled.

"Yes." After that, a hand shot up from Brandon.

"Doesn't that mean you have powers too?" Annie paused. The room fell silent.

"Well…" She looked over at Dustin. He had a worried look on his face. "I…um…" The class stared at her. She took a deep breath.

"Actually, I don't have any powers." The class gasped. They immediately started to murmur things like "She's weird" and "She's a powerless Frost? What a loser!" and "She's different!" Annie heard all of them. She frowned as she trudged back to her seat. When she sat down, Dustin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't listen to them. Your totally special! You're a princess!" Annie crossed her arms as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Easy for you to say! You're a prince _and _have powers! I'm just a nobody!" Dustin tried to cheer her up, but it only ended up in failure.

Then came lunch time. Angel ran up to Annie. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"No." Angel continued to walk with Annie. Then Annie turned to face Angel.

"You don't think I'm weird?"

"What because you don't have powers?" Annie nodded.

"No I don't think you're weird! You're just like everyone else…powerless. Your completely normal! Actually, your better than normal because you're royal!" Annie smiled that she had found a good friend. She wrapped Angel in a hug.

"Thanks!" Angel smiled.

"Your welcome! Now let's eat!" Angel and Annie walked to a picnic table and sat down. Next to them, Rebecca and her friends sat. When Annie sat down, Rebecca made a face.

"Hey Annie."

"Yes?"

"No losers are allowed at this table." Annie stared in awe. Rebecca just smiled. Angel was infuriated.

"Okay then. Go ahead. Leave" replied Angel. Rebecca gasped in offense. She leaned over to one of her friends known as Lauren.

"Did she just call me a loser?" Lauren nodded. Rebecca turned to Angel. Angel was smiling.

"You have some nerve." Angel just smiled. When Rebecca realized that Angel wouldn't budge, she made a humph noise and left, her friends following her. Annie sat in awe.

"You defended me?" Angel turned to Annie.

"Yeah of course! You're my friend and I couldn't let her do that to you!" Annie smiled. Then she laughed.

"What?"

"You do got some sass in you!" Angel smiled.

"That's what my ma tells me." The girls both laughed and enjoyed their meal.

When it was time to go home, Angel, Justin, and the twins waited together for their parents. Dustin and Justin soon left to join the other boys, so Angel and Annie just giggled.

Soon enough, Angel's mom came to pick her up and they left. Annie then plopped down in the grass and laid down on her back, looking up at the sky.

She closed her eyes, her backpack serving as a pillow. She opened her eyes and watched the clouds slowly roll by. One by one, students parents came to pick them up.

After a minute or so, Annie heard someone step by her. (Her eyes were closed.)

She turned toward the sound and opened her eyes. Elsa kneeled there and smiled.

"Hello baby!" Annie jumped up.

"Mommy!" Annie and Elsa embraced.

Elsa felt Annie's heart beat softly. She was warm to the touch. Elsa hugged her harder. Then she let go and held Annie's shoulders. Annie was smiling widely.

"How was your day?"

"I made a friend! Her name is Angel! She is really sassy! She defended me!" Annie still smiled. Elsa's smiled shortened.

"She defended you? Why would you need to be defended?" Jack and Dustin walked over just as Annie started.

"Well the other kids…" Annie's smiled faded as she started to remember the mean students.

"What happened?" asked Jack. Elsa shushed him.

"Well the other kids called me names. They said I was a loser because I didn't have powers like you, or daddy, or Dusty!" Suddenly, Annie burst into tears and dug her face into Elsa's shoulder. "They were mean mommy!"

Elsa hugged Annie and stroked her neck. Elsa looked up at Jack. She mouthed "This isn't good." Annie slowly stopped crying.

"But then, Angel defended me! Then the meanies left our table!" Annie almost smiled at the thought of her friend.


	8. A Discussion and Sparks

**Just letting you know now, all of the lines in this chapter are from MY BRAIN. I didn't take anything from anywhere (except of course Elsa and Jack. They are characters of **_**Disney**_** and **_**Dreamworks**_**.) And I mean EVERYTHING!**

Elsa picked five-year-old Annie up from the grass. With her thumb, she wiped away Annie's tear. She pulled her into a hug. Elsa looked up at Jack. He was fuming. Both parents knew they would have to discuss the matter later, but at the moment, they knew that they needed to get home.

Elsa helped Annie up from the floor. Elsa picked her up and they walked to their sled. A palace horse stood waiting with the beautiful family sled attached to it. Once Annie saw Professor-Tweets-a-lot, Elsa set her down and she darted for her toy.

Dustin followed her and they both got in their seats. The palace blacksmith had created belts that were attached to the sled so the young princess and prince would be safe. Elsa and Jack buckled them in and then got in their own seats.

It was quite a ways to the palace, so Dustin and Annie fell asleep. Elsa flashed back to her conversation with Anna when the twins were born.

"_Yeah. But she's got your little nose! And man her eyes are…blue!"_

_"Icy even! I love Annie; I'm just worried that her future will be affected by not having powers, but being a Frost." _

"_Oh Elsa. Stop worrying! Annie will be fine!" Elsa and Anna glanced at the small child._

Elsa realized that she was right to worry. Because of Annie's genes, she is being bullied. "Jack." Jack grunted. Elsa knew he was mad. She knows that all he wanted was to be a good dad, and to keep the twins safe and happy. With Annie being bullied, and the past bear attack, Jack felt like he was failing at being a father.

"You okay?"

"Fine." Elsa rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack I love you. And so do the twins."

"I know that. I just wish I could be a better dad. A better man for our children."

"You are!"

"No I'm not! I am the guardian of children and yet Annie has gotten attacked by a bear and is now being bullied! I don't see how good of a father I am."

"You couldn't control the bear incident, or how Annie's classmates act."

"I could have prevented it."

"No. It's not yours, or anyone's fault that Annie has no powers."

"It's mine. I'm the one who was born without them."

"We don't know that that's the reason Annie doesn't have powers. And even if it is, you couldn't have changed that at all."

"That may be true, but I could have prevented that. If only I was more alert. I could have stopped Annie and Dusty from leaving the tent and Annie would never have gotten lost."

"How can you blame yourself? This could have happened to anyone!"

"Anyone can get attacked by a bear at a camping trip ending up with three long gashes in the back?"

"Yes." Elsa wrapped an arm around Jack.

"You are an amazing father and husband. You may not have been able to prevent the bulling and bear incident from happening, but you cared enough for your daughter to kill the bear and to protect her in every way. Bad things are going to happen. They happen in every family. A good dad isn't someone who keeps their child from danger all their life; a good dad is someone who cares for their children in protecting them and comforting them when they need it. To be there for them. To love them. And that's exactly what you're doing." Jack stopped the sled and looked at his wife. He smiled.

"You are the best woman any guy could ever have." He nuzzled her nose with his.

"And you are the best man any girl could ever have. Oh Jack I love you so much!"

"Right back at you sweet cheeks." Jack wrapped Elsa in a hug with his lips touching hers. They sat for a moment, enjoying the love flowing between them.

They rode the rest of the way with dreamy looks in their eyes. Jack thought. _Elsa is right. I am not a bad father. I can't keep them cooped up forever. And when bad things do happen, I will be there. I will catch them when they fall, comfort them when they cry, and help them soar, into the sky. _

Jack smiled. He looked down. Elsa looked up at him. Her icy eyes met his and Jack could see sparks flying everywhere. Annie and Dustin were peacefully breathing as they slept. They came up to the castle walls. The guards took the sled out to the stables, and Elsa and Jack took their children and carried them inside, their backpacks swaying as they did so.

Jack and Elsa put the twins in their bedrooms and went into their own room. It wasn't very late, but Elsa and Jack needed privacy after the crazy day. Elsa sat in the bed reading a book, while Jack fiddled around with his ice powers.

"So what are we going to do about the bullies?"

"There is nothing much we can do. You cannot control what others choose to do. You can only control how you react to it. And the only person who can react to it is Annie herself."

"So your saying we can give her advice?"

"That's not what I'm saying necessarily in that last line, but yes."

"Like what kind of advice?"

"Well for starters, have you ever been bullied?"

"I wouldn't know. Remember I don't remember much about my past. Only the small bit from my teeth. Have you?"

"I never got out much. But I do remember one boy who would come into the palace. His dad worked in the castle. Anyway, he was always teasing me and mentally hurting me."

"Oh."

"I remember how I would cry, and he would see me being hurt. He liked it when he made me feel bad. So then I learned, if he's happy, he wins. So then I fought back. Though a lot of people think they win when that happens, they don't realize they only make it worse. When you fight back with hurtful words, the bully only knows more that your getting to him."

"That makes a lot of sense."

"Yeah. So then I started to be really nice to him. It was hard. Other times I would just ignore him, or smile at him. I didn't show him that he was annoying me. If I did, he was winning. After awhile of doing that, he stopped bullying me. He realized that I was too hard to get mad."

"So you never got mad at him when you were being nice?"

"Are you kidding? I still got really mad. But I got mad when he wasn't around. I vented, like girls do, to my mom. So during the day, I acted like nothing was happening, and I waiting for night time to vent and cry."

"Don't you wish you could have gotten him mad?"

"Yup. But being nice to him _was _getting him mad. He didn't show it a lot. He was happy when he was getting me mad. But because I was smiling and being nice to him, he was getting really angry and frustrated that he wasn't hurting me. It was quite funny when he did show how mad he was."

"Wow. So he did stop bothering you?"

"Yes. So I think we need to explain that to Annie when she gets older. She's too young to take it in now."

"Your right…again." Elsa smiled. "Well at least I still have one thing over you."

"And that would be?" Jack didn't even give her time to examine his evil face. He jumped next to her and started to tickle her, like old times.

"My little smart snowflake!" Elsa burst out in tears with laughter. Jack had once found her real ticklish spot and went straight for that.

"JACKSON OVERLLAND FROST!" Jack laughed as he tickled her even more. Elsa fought trying to pry his hands off of her stomach, but he was too strong.

Soon he stopped and he and Elsa joined in a hug and sat there. "I love you."

"I love you more mister."

"Most."

"Best."

"Eternity." Elsa yawned.

"And beyond." Quickly, she fell asleep, her head lying on his built chest. He brushed her forehead, and ran his fingers through her perfect hair. He brushed away a hair that was in her eyes, and fell asleep.

**Sorry that I haven't been writing a lot.**

**Okay again I wrote everything. Oh and the things that Elsa said about bulling was 100% true. I have been bullied before. I wont go into details, but I did everything that Elsa said and trust me…it worked like a charm. I never said it would be easy, and it does take time, but when it ended, the bully who bullied me never bullied me again. And hey, he had his own little group of friends too. Like a gang. Only we were in elementary school. But hey, bulling is bulling and it ain't cool. **

**Anyway, thanks to my amazing followers, favoriters, and reviewers. **

**Annie: Remember to review!"  
>Dustin: And have a good day!<strong>

**Me: Oh…they grow up so fast! :)**


	9. Cuddles and Tickles

**Hey awesomeness people! This is just a short chapter. Yup. **

Elsa and Jack sat on the couch while Annie and Dustin played with their toys in front of the couch. Jack had his arm around Elsa's neck while Elsa leaned into him. They watched their wonderful children play, laughing as Annie and Dustin did the silliest things.

It had been another month after there first day of school. The children were still mean, only it seemed like it was really only Rebecca and her "gang." The other children didn't mind much. They weren't necessarily Annie's friends, but they weren't bullies anymore. They stopped talking behind her back, and they weren't rude around her anymore.

Brandon and his friends would watch Annie and Angel play a lot, giving them glares, which confused both the twins, but they paid no attention to it. Even at a young age Angel was very sassy. The closer and closer they got, the more confident Annie became.

None of that mattered though right now. Elsa smiled at her son as he handed Annie a toy that Annie had wanted to play with. "Aw Dusty. Are you a good sharer?"

"Yes." Jack smiled. "But sometimes I don't share" said Dustin with a very serious tone. Elsa and Jack laughed.

"You're so cute Dusty." Dustin looked up at his parents.

"No."

"You're not cute?" asked Elsa with a smile. Dustin looked back down at his toy sled with a smile. (Like a toy car)

"No." He said still looking at his toy, again with a serious tone. Elsa and Jack laughed again.

"Okay then. You're not cute" they said laughing. Dustin smiled, not paying any attention and got up. Then he started running around the room making little noises as he pretended that the sled was driving around the room. Annie was content with a small toy horse and Professor Tweets-a-lot.

Elsa and Jack looked over at her. "What are you doing sweetie?" Annie didn't answer. She only held up the two toys, smiling at her parents. Elsa smiled again. "Your silly."

"No mom. You're silly." Annie looked up and smiled.

"No you are!" Elsa said soothingly. Annie dropped her toys and leaned forward, as did Elsa.

"You are!" They leaned in closer and closer.

"No…" Elsa acted quickly, grabbing Annie and sitting back, with her in her arms. She started to kiss her cheek like crazy, getting a lot of laughs out of Annie. Annie started to squirm as Elsa started to tickle her. Annie laughed like crazy.

The laugh. When Elsa and Jack heard their child laugh, it was just amazing. It meant the world to them they loved it so much. It meant their child was happy, healthy, and having fun. Elsa and Jack smiled as the tickling slowly came to an end.

Elsa held Annie, slowly rocking her as she hugged her in her arms. Dustin came over and started to "drive his sled" around Jack.

"That's so cool bud!"

"It is a Blizzard 9000! It's fast!"

"I bet!" Jack looked onto the floor and spotted another one of Dustin's sleds. "I bet I can drive faster than you!"

Dustin smiled evilly at his dad's challenge. "No!" Jack moved his arm from behind Elsa and made his way to the carpet, where he picked up the toy sled. Dustin watched as his dad came closer to him. Dustin smiled, and Jack returned it.

"Ready…set…GO!" Jack and Dustin darted across the big room. Annie, still in Elsa's arms, and Elsa watched as Dustin and Jack raced. For a moment, Jack got ahead of Dustin. Dustin, being his five-year-old self stopped and lifted his hand.

"Stop!" Jack stopped immediately, pretending to become frozen. Dustin smiled and ran ahead. He was only a couple feet ahead of Jack, when Dustin yelled "go!" and Jack started running again. As he slowly got ahead, Dustin yelled stop again and Jack froze. Dustin laughed, and once he was ahead, he "unfroze" his dad by yelling "go!" again.

They continue to race around the room, until Dustin crosses the imaginary finish line and jumps up and down with joy. "Yay! I won!"

"Your so fast bud!" Jack ruffled Dustin's hair. Then Dustin playfully jumped at his dad, which knocked him off balance. Jack went down and Dustin and him started to tackle each other. Elsa heard soft laughter. She looked down at Annie who had her hands covering her mouth. She was laughing.

"They're silly huh Annie."

"Yeah mommy!" Jack and Dustin stopped tackling at that. Jack and Dustin gave the girls evil glares. Then almost instantly, Jack flew up to Elsa and started to tickle her ferociously. Elsa laughed so hard, that they both fell off the couch while in the process of tickling and being tickled.

"Help me Annie!" said Elsa playfully. Annie jumped into action, landing on her dads back. He smiled when he saw her attempting to tickle him. Dustin came into the picture by trying to pry Annie off of Jack's back.

"No Dusty! Don't help dad! Help me!" Dustin only continued trying to pry Annie off, laughing at the same time. Elsa smiled and got a sudden burst of strength. "I'm coming for you bud!" Elsa pushed Jack off and headed for Dustin. He only started laughing as he desperately tried to run for cover.

"Don't worry bud! I'll protect you!" Jack came after Elsa and started to tickle her again. Annie came behind him and pushed him off of Elsa. Elsa smiled and hugged her daughter as the family "war" began.

Jack turned around and scooped Annie up, tickling her in the process. 

**I just wanted to show a normal family day. I know it seems like there is no plot to this story, but I just want to show there childhood growing up. Don't worry…there is a plot in here somewhere. Anyway, I'm going to try something new. I have a couple chapters pre-made, so I'm going to ask for…how about 4 reviews. If I get at least four reviews, I will update faster. Of course not today, but fast! So 4 reviews=faster update. I don't think that's too much to ask.**

**Okay so thanks to my amazing reviewers, favoriters, and followers! It means a lot that you take the time to follow/favorite/review me! Okay have a good day! :) **


	10. Family and Birthday's

**Okay just for the benefit of the upcoming chappies, I want you guys to keep reading, and always expect more chappies. I will say THE END when the book is finished. So even if you think its done, unless it says THE END, its not the end. Okay just letting ya'll know. I want you guys to be able to read the whole thing, instead of thinking the story is over when its not.**

Annie was a nutty sleeper. She laid on her bed with one arm above her head and the other hanging off the edge of the bed along with one of her legs. Her hair was a rats nest and she was drooling. Her covers were halfway pulled off and she looked just like Anna did when she slept funny.

Anna still remembers the first night her and Kristoff slept together. When they woke up, Kristoff freaked. Anna will always remember those memories.

Dustin was also a crazy sleeper. The top half of his body was off the bed with his face facing under the bed. His arms dangled and his legs were spread apart. Only a tiny part of the blanket was still on the bed. He was snoring loudly, while Annie was snoring softly. They could thank Jack for that one.

Elsa and Jack creped down the hallway, trying to be quiet as there babies slept. The doors were surprisingly left open, and the rooms were across from each other, so Elsa and Jack could see both of their babies sleeping. Dustin's door was covered in frost and ice, while Annie's door was decorated with all types of flowers and vines painted on it.

Elsa and Jack could barley hold in their laughter as they watched the twins sleep. They could hardly see Dustin, mainly because he was half off of the bed, and Annie looked deformed.

They smiled to themselves and walked further down the hallway. As they walked, Jack unknowingly stepped on a loose board on the floor and it squeaked. They kept walking though.

Dustin was a light sleeper, and he woke up from the squeak. He gasped. His legs, the only things keeping him on the bed, gave and he fell, banging his head on his ice covered carpet. His body flipped over until he could see the roof.

He rested his hands on his stomach, staring at the ceiling. After about a minute he said, "Ow." He waited a moment before struggling up onto his feet. He looked around his room, then yawned. In the middle of his yawn, he glanced at Annie's room. The door that was usually closed…was open.

He got a devilish smile and laughed low like. That was something him and Jack always do, ever since Jack's marriage and Dustin's birth. It's something the both did whenever they got an idea…a devilish one. Though Dustin was the one who did it the most.

He slowly walked over to his door and peaked up and down the hallway. He didn't want anyone to ruin his plan. Though Annie was a deep sleeper, he didn't want to risk it. If someone saw him and called to him, it could be ruined. He smiled when no one was in sight. He headed across the small hallway and into Annie's room.

He stopped to look at his snoozing sister. He laughed to himself and tip toed to her bed. Once he got right next to her head, he lowered so he was close to her ear.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIL' SIS!" Annie woke up immediately with a scream. Her hair was like a lion's mane. Dustin was laughing so hard, clutching his stomach.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Annie threw the rest of the blanket that was on her bed off, and started chucking her pillows at him. He weakly shielded them while laughing even harder. (He was weak from all the laughing.)

Annie scowled at him, her ears still ringing. Once she ran out of pillows, she reached for things on her desk. First she threw Professor Tweets-a-lot, and then she started throwing her pencils for drawing, and erasers.

Dustin, realizing this, ran out of the room, knowing if he froze the pencils, it would hit Annie's soft spot. Annie darted after him, picking u pone of her pillows on the way. They both ran into his room, not realizing that there parents had seen Annie chasing Dustin around with a scowl and a pillow.

Dustin jumped onto the bed thinking he could get free. His thoughts were wrong when Annie jumped on top of him, pinning him to the bed and whacking him with the pillow continuously.

"This is for screaming in my ear! This is for waking me up on my birthday! And this is for BEING AN ANNOYING BROTHER!" Annie hit him one last time and they both tumbled to the floor. Dustin was still laughing.

They lay on the floor facing the ceiling, with Dustin laughing and Annie scowling. They looked at each other and Annie whacked him again.

Out of nowhere, Elsa and Jack appeared next to them on the floor, Elsa by Annie, and Jack by Dustin.

"Good morning birthday twins!" said Elsa. Jack knew about what Dustin did and was holding back laughter.

"Yeah. Hey Annie. You sleep good?" Annie took the pillow and whacked Jack and Dustin at the same time. They both burst out in laughter, rolling around on the floor. Elsa looked at Annie.

"Boys. So annoying." Annie laughed.

"Right. So true. So true." Elsa laughed.

"So baby girl. Why don't we leave these two dorks to it and we go do something fun? Girls day!"

"Yeah!" Elsa looked over at the hyenas.

"They probably wont even know were gone." Elsa sat up and helped Annie up. "Where too?"

"Where can we go?"

"Anywhere you want sweetie. This is your special day…well and Dustin's but he's too busy being a boy to do anything. Probably for awhile. We'll let Jack take care of him. Come on girly!"

Annie and Dustin were now twelve years old. Jack and Elsa had decided for there twelfth birthday they would take each kid out to do whatever they wanted…within reason.

Annie decided to do what most girls would do…shopping. They went to the town "outdoor mall" and started. Annie and Elsa walked into every store, both acting like teenage girls in a mall.

At the moment, they were walking down the paved sidewalk, looking for there next destination. They had sunglasses on, which had recently been created by the local eye doctor. They also had new clothes on, and bags hanging on both arms, laughing like…well…girls.

In the silent moment, Elsa looked at Annie. She was so beautiful. Annie's hair had only gotten a prettier golden as she got older. Any brighter and it would be platinum. It had a beautiful natural wave, but not to curly. Her eyes were still icy, and her freckles were still very visible. Her lips were still full too.

The only difference was she was tan at the moment because she always likes to go out into the town and royal garden and draw what she saw. Her artistic skills reminded Elsa of her cousin, Rapunzel.

Dustin didn't change much either. His hair was still very white, and it even had faded blue specks. He had hair that reached down to the tops of his ears and the end of his neck. It was thick, and he had bangs on the right side that often got in his eyes. Girls thought it was cute when he blew the bangs out of his face, or flipped it out with his head.

He was still pale, and his eyes, though not as icy as Annie's, were still icy. He had no freckles and he had a similar personality to Jack's with a couple hints of his own personality. Annie had a lot of Anna's personality, but you could so tell she was Elsa's daughter when she wasn't acting like a nut job.

Dustin and Jack were still laughing, though it was dying down now. Jack giggled a moment, and then they were back to reality…while still being on the floor.

"So bud. What-ya wanna do today?"

"Any restrictions?"

"Just don't kill anyone, and your good." Dustin smiled his devil smile. Jacks eyes widened. Jack saw Dustin make that smile many times during his toddler years, but he just thought that was just a kid thing. Obviously not.

"What are you thinking about?" Dustin whispered in his ear what he wanted to do. Jack didn't even say anything; all he did was plaster and evil smile on his face. Then they both burst out in an evil laugh.

Annie sat on a chair as Elsa pulled the boot off.

"Na. There too tight." Annie had wanted boots forever. Anna had given her boots similar to hers when she was little, but she grew out of them. She did keep them though. They were in great shape.

Elsa placed the black boot in the box and set it on the shelf.

"Okay. Let's get looking." Annie got up, not even bothering to put on her shoes. She walked in her socks to the aisle they were looking at. Then she saw them. Brown leather boots with a single buckle that reached to the top of a person's thigh sat in display. Annie immediately headed for those. She pulled a box out with her size and put them on.

"Mom! Look at these!" Elsa came to the aisle.

"Ooh those look good on you!" Annie showed off the boots.

"Can I have these ones?"

"Of course. How do they feel? Snug? Too big?"

"They feel bigger than tight, but not loose. So perfect."

"Great! Walk around to make sure they feel good." Annie walked up and down the aisle.

"They are so comfortable." Elsa smiled. She was so glad she had a daughter that she could do things with. Elsa thought she would never have something as good as this.

"Let's go bye them then!" Annie replaced the boots into the box, and walked to the bench were she left her shoes. "I'll bye them and you put on your shoes." Elsa left to the counter while Annie proceeded to put on the boots.

As she did so, she noticed a man outside holding a sign. He had several destroyed jackets on, with rags covering his legs. His hair was unbelievably dirty, and he had a big beard. He also had no shoes.

The sign read: _Homeless. Please help._

Annie immediately felt prompted to help him. She knew if she gave him money, he could bye whatever he wanted, and she didn't know if he was smart with money. She looked at his bare feet. Then it hit her.

She got up and headed for the men's section. She picked out a big pair of hiking boots. Uncle Kristoff told her that something like hiking boots were the best quality if your doing a lot of walking.

She smiled to herself and headed for the counter. Elsa had just finished paying, when Annie came behind her, holding the boots and her personal wallet. Elsa was confused when she bought the brown hiking boots.

Annie gave her mom no explanation. She just walked outside. She went toward the man, and Elsa watched as Annie gave the boots to him. He started to cry with joy as he put them on. They were a perfect fit. He looked up at Annie.

"I thought you could use some shoes." Annie smiled. The man only smiled, while crying.

"Thank you." He whispered. He got up and walked away, taking time to look back at Annie and smile.

"That was an amazing thing you did." Elsa came up behind Annie.

"Thanks."

"You probably made his day."

"I love helping others. The warm feeling I get is the greatest." Elsa smiled.

"Well prepare to loose that warm feeling girls!" Elsa and Annie looked behind them, and up toward the building. Dustin and Jack were there, holding snowballs, ready to fight.

"Oh boys" Annie taunted. "Silly silly boys. You ambushed the wrong girls." Elsa created a pile of snowballs and Annie picked one up.

"You wont ever be able to throw that this high. You either won't make it or the snowball will break in the air" taunted Dustin. Annie proved him wrong when Dustin fell back; on his face was Annie's snowball. The fight began and the family was chucking snowballs at each other like it was nothing.

Elsa and Jack were shooting each other with snow, while Annie and Dustin stuck to throwing snowballs. They could shoot with there powers at each other, except for at Annie. And Annie could throw snowballs at all of them.

They were throwing for what seemed like an hour. The girls won. Dustin and Jack ended up retreating because Elsa was a sharp shooter, and Annie was a seriously fast thrower. She had a good arm and aim too.

That was a fun day. Later during the day was the party. The ballroom was decorated with ice made balloons, streamers, and more. There was a huge table set up for food, and a dessert table.

Rapunzel and Eugene had happened to be passing by with there daughter Lily, so they decided to join. Lily had brown hair and green eyes like her mother and an adventurous personality like her father.

Angel and Dustin's group of friends came too, along with Anna, Kristoff, Summer, and Sven. And Olaf couldn't miss a good party…so he came too.

They had just finished up cake, when it was time for gifts. Anna and Kristoff went first. They handed Annie a gift, and Dustin a gift. Annie opened hers first.

"Wow! A mandolin! Just like yours!" Kristoff smiled.

"Actually this is a guitar." Annie looked at it.

"This is beautiful." It was orange/brown on the bottom and as the color walked up the neck it got darker. Next it was Dustin's turn. When he opened it, out came some reigns.

"Wow." Dustin said sarcastically. Anna and Kristoff laughed.

"Look outside bud." Dustin did as Kristoff told him too. Outside was a brand new ordinary sled. It wasn't the most upgraded, but it was beautiful.

"You got me a sled?!"

"Yeah. You always loved driving sleds. I used to teach you" said Kristoff. Anna laughed.

"Elsa said we shouldn't have gotten you guys something so extravagant, but I wouldn't listen." Elsa blushed.

Next was Rapunzel and Eugene's gift. Eugene got Dustin a grappling hook for his adventures. (He couldn't fly like his dad.) Rapunzel got Annie a box of pastels and brushes.

"I got you these because Elsa tells me of your amazing artistic skills."

"And I knew you would love to get around going on adventures, but you can't fly so. Back in my thief days, these were the best."

"Thank you guys!" said the twins at the same time.

Angel made Annie a bracelet from beads she crafted herself. Dustin's friends pitched in and got him a pick ax that he had been wanting.

And last was Elsa and Jack's gifts.

"Okay bud. Yours first." Dustin unwrapped the gift and pulled out a scabbard. It was red, brown, and black leather. Dustin's eyes widened when he pulled out a sword. The handle was covered in precious gems and the steel was shiny.

"Oh wow. This is…amazing."

"I know you have wanted to do sword fighting, so there you are. This is a high quality sword son, so I expect that you take great care of it." Still in a daze, Dustin replied with "oh I will."

"Okay Ann. Your gift is right over there." Annie got up and walked toward the thing on the table. She pulled off the curtain to reveal a beautiful bird cage. Inside of it was a blue bird, which looked exactly like Professor Tweets-a-lot.

"Mom! Dad! THIS IS AMAZING!"

"I wanted to get you a bird earlier, but I know it would bring back bad memories from the camping trip if we gave it to you to early, so I waited till you were older" explained Elsa.

"That there sweetie is a blue macaw! It's a special bird!" Annie looked at it.

"Because it looks like Professor Tweets-a-lot?"

"Well that and because he…"

"_Happy Birthday Annie and Dustin. Happy Birthday Annie and Dustin_" said the bird in a squawky voice. Everyone was startled.

"Because he talks" finished Jack.

"That's so cool! Oh man I love him you guys!" Annie and Dustin hugged there parents.

"Thank you everyone!" they said in unison.

"What are you going to name him Annie?" asked Angel.

"Oh I don't know."

"_Paul. Paul" _squawked the bird.

"How about Paul?" Everyone laughed. So that was it. The blue bird named Paul.

Later at night, Annie sat in her room with Paul in his cage on the desk. She was brushing her hair, when she heard Paul's cage move. He was shaking the cage.

"You want out buddy?" Annie opened the cage. Paul hopped out and stretched his wings.

"Oh man thanks! It's small in there. I needed to stretch." Annie almost fell back. "What? Do I have something in my beak?" Paul reached his wing up and started to wipe it.

"No. You talked."

"So? I talked earlier."

"Yeah but you talked…clearly. And fluently. I thought you only copied words."

"Well normal macaws do. But I don't know why, I'm just fluent. My first owner taught me." Annie smiled.

"Cool!"

"Yeah. I'm only letting you hear me. I don't want anyone else to know."

"Why?"

"Safety reasons doll. So anyway, happy birthday."

"Thanks but didn't you already say happy birthday."

"Yeah but I was only copying what the store owner 'taught' me to say by your parents request. Hey wait. Your parents are the king and queen so that makes you a princess right?"

"Yes…please don't bow."

"Okay. I wasn't planning on it anyway. So if you're a Frost, do you got cool ice powers?" Annie paused. She frowned. Paul realized his mistake and tried to fix it. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's just I'm the only one without powers."

"Oh. That's okay."

"No it's not. I'm weird. At least that's what everyone says."

"Why? Just because your powerless like everyone else?"

"Yeah." Paul started to laugh. "It's not funny. It's not like you would know how I feel."

"Actually I have a very similar situation." Annie looked at Paul, still amazed that she was having a conversation with a bird.

"How?"

"I can't fly."

"What?"

"I was born that way. Its not like a was clipped or I got in a tragic accident. Like you, I was born this way. I was even kicked out of my little group. But hey, I didn't want to be with them anyway. I love adventure. Plus I'm the best at walking around for a bird."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sure your great at something too, maybe even because you don't have powers."

"Well I am a pretty good snowball fighter. That's because I could focus more on throwing snowballs, then learning to control powers."

"See! We are more alike than you think."

"Yeah. Hey you're a cool bird. I still can't believe I'm holding a conversation with a bird."

"You think I ain't capable of doing something that you do everyday because I'm a different species? You animal racist!"

"And your nuts." Paul laughed. "You know something Paul.

"What?"

"I should have named you Professor Tweets-a-lot." Paul's wings dropped to his side and his eyes widened. Annie laughed. What an awesome birthday.

**Okay guys it is one day after Halloween, but hey…HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**Minuky K- cute… :D **

**Me: I thought so too!**

**Mackjoyo35- This story is amazing**

**Me: Aw thanks!**

**Elsa Frost- Aw, that's so sweet. Just a normal, ****everyday family life playing with the kids. Well, this is a magnificent piece of work. 3**

**Me: First, thanks! Second that's exactly what I think!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2- A****w so cute I love it! My family is like this! Can't wait for more!**

**Me: Here is your more! Hope you like it! Also I love it too.**

**HIGH FIVES TO ALL YOU GUYS!**

**Okay I still have a build up on chappies, so how about we move to review price up to five reviews. That's easy right? Okay remember that reviews=faster updates.**

**Also, remember you can review about anything. Want to get in a conversation with one of the characters? Do it! Ask questions to me or the characters, or comments. Remember that it only takes a minute to write a review and make my day! :)**


	11. Ice Castle and Pep Talk With a Bird?

**You can thank **_**ElsaTheSnowQueen2**_**, **_**fireninjafox**_**, **_**Queenelsathe1st**_**, **_**DiamondGalaxy33**_**, and **_**pop popped corn**_** for the update! Thanks to all of you! Remember, more reviews=update. Enjoy! :)**

Annie climbed up the mountain to Elsa's old ice castle, with Paul perched on her shoulder. She knew of the dangers of the mountains, mainly because of her scars. So she knew to only stay on the trail. Jack had shown her the way to the castle many times, so she knew where the trail was.

Only this time, it was just her and Paul. Annie was now thirteen, so she had Paul for a year. She thought it was crazy that he had never seen her mom's ice castle.

"Okay Paul. Stay on my shoulder because the steps can get pretty slippery."

"What? I don't need help climbing no ice…holy crackers." Paul looked at the long ice staircase leading up to the ice castle. "It's huge! I have never seen anything like it." Annie smiled.

"Yup! Mom made this when she was around twenty years old. She met dad here."

"Sweet."

"Yup. They were even engaged here. This place is very special to my parents. It holds different and same memories for both of them."

"Different?"

"Yeah. A different memory for mom is that it holds the memory of her finally being able to use her powers and not be so scared anymore. And because of the 'Big Freeze' as we call it, she was reunited with her sister. For dad, the only memories this castle holds are the ones with mom."

"That's so sweet."

"Yup. Come on! Let's go inside!" Annie grabbed hold of the ice rail and walked up with ease.

"How is it that its so easy for you to walk up ice?"

"Just because I don't have powers doesn't mean I cant be good with ice and snow."

"Huh?"

"I am raised by people with ice powers. Dustin was taught to control his powers. Because I don't have powers, I concentrated on walking on ice easily, like skating, and making snowballs and knowing where and when to throw them."

"Wow. Your set huh."

"Yeah. I can make ice sculptures easily and everything. I am the best snowball fighter out of us four, and you can ask them." Paul giggled.

"Of course because they have ice powers its easier for them on ice because they are pro from the beginning, but I'm pretty good for a normal person."

"Cool. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"How did you _not _get powers? I mean your mom and dad have them."

"Well. You know I'm surprised I haven't told you this stuff yet. Dad is…immortal."

"Whoa! Like a vampire?"

"What? No! When dad was mortal, he didn't have powers. Then he died protecting his sister. Because he protected my aunt, the Man-in-the-Moon saved him by making him a guardian of children. That's how he got ice powers."

"So your saying you got his genes when he was alive?"

"I guess. There is no other logical explanation." Paul shrugged and they arrived at the doors. Annie stood there.

"This also has memories for Aunt Anna too. She told me the story when she came up to the door and saw Elsa."

"Wow this is a special place for your family huh?"

"Yeah." Annie pushed open the doors. Elsa decided not to fix Jack's hole in the wall because it held memories of when they first met.

"Whoa! What happened here?"

"Dad crashed into the wall when Elsa found him here. That's how they first met. Also…" Annie walked up the stairs and into the main room. She headed for the middle of the room where the ice chunk that Jack had hid behind when Elsa and him first met.

She knelt down. The design that Jack put there was still there.

" Elsa, will you marry me." Paul read. "Aw that's so sweet!"

"You're a softy aren't you Paul?"

"Yup! And I'm not afraid to admit it!" Annie laughed.

"Yeah. Dad proposed to mom this way. So basically, though one person might see this mess as destruction, but my mom and dad see it as a memory of there love for each other."

"Wow. I had no idea. That's so cool." Paul turned to look at Annie. "Do you or Dustin have any memories here?" Annie paused. She had not been here much.

"No I don't think so. Dustin does though."

"Really."

"Yeah. I was sick at the time, so I didn't go. When Dustin was five, he had some serious him and dad, and some mom time. Mom was more at home caring for me, but dad and she would switch over. Anyway, him, mom, and dad were at the castle having competitions with there powers."

"Wait. They told you this? Because shouldn't make you feel bad? Like that they had quality time using their powers?"

"They never told me." Paul looked at Annie with a weird face.

"How did you find out? Did a friend tell you?"

"No. No one knew they were gone."

"What about your aunt or uncle? Or even cousin?"

"They were on a family vacation at the time."

"Then how did you find out?"

"Don't know for sure. I have a really good ear I guess."

"Cool."

"Yeah." Annie looked around the room. When dad and mom had told her about their proposal, they talked about "pictures" in the ice. "Though it doesn't serve as a good house, it is defiantly a great place with wonderful designs. Even the ice has designs in it." Annie walked to a wall and let Paul examine it.

"That's neat!"

"Yeah. Those powers are amazing." Annie walked down the stairs and was planning on going to another room when she saw a glimmer come from the first floor. At first she thought it was the ice that was glimmering, but for some reason it was different.

Annie walked down to the second floor to examine the sparkle. Then she saw it. A fresh, destroyed snowball sat in the corner of the wall. The only way it could have gotten there was in a recent snowball fight. A snowball fight that she didn't participate in. A snowball fight that she didn't know had happened.

Annie felt a sharp pain stab her heart like a knife at the sight of it. A tear began to form in her eye. She felt her knees starting to give, so she lowered herself to the ground. She leaned against the railing, still looking at the ball.

Paul noticed her staring. He followed her gaze until he too saw the ball. Then it hit him. The sight of that ball hit Annie in a soft spot.

"You okay?" Annie didn't answer. She only looked down at her knees. The tear rolled down her face and right onto her pants. Paul patted her back. Soon, Annie was crying.

"It's not fair! Why can't I too have powers?! It doesn't make any sense! How could I have gotten dad's old genes, if he's technically dead?!" Paul realized he should let her vent and then try to talk to her.

"Here Dustin gets treated like a king by everyone because of his powers, but because I don't have powers, I only have one friend and everyone else either ignores me or bullies me! How is that even fair? I have nothing going for me!"

"You're a princess."

"So? That doesn't seem to change anything! And my parents and Dustin are hiding the fact that they are doing snow competitions! The only reason I know was because I overheard stuff."

"Maybe it's not as bad as it seems."

"I'm not seeing a positive side here."

"No. I mean maybe they aren't trying to keep it a secret. Maybe every time they plan to do it, you're either busy or sick." Annie took a deep breath and tried to consider the possibility.

"And what if it is as bad?" Paul thought for a moment.

"Well. Tell me something. If you could do it at the time they had it planned, do you really think your caring, amazing mom, and the guardian of children would leave you out because you're powerless?" Annie looked down.

"No." 

"Exactly! And that snowball could have gotten there from your cousin or Aunt and Uncle because I hear they like the snow too. This castle isn't used for just your brother and parents."

"How do you know?"

"I've heard them talking about going up there tons of times while you were at school. I've even seen your aunt, uncle, and cousin leave the castle all bundled up and heading for the castle."

"Well that may be true. But even if I did go on one of those snowball fights here, it wouldn't be the same because they can fight each other with there powers and I have to be extra careful not to get hit to hard. Also, it's not as easy to fight powerless against people with powers."

"Well I hear out of all four of you, you're the best snowball fighter."

"Well I guess I am pretty good."

"Annie. You have many wonderful qualities and talents. You don't need to have powers to be a great person. And hey, everyone is going to get bullied, or have someone in their lives that annoy you to death. It's just the way it is. Don't be down because of something you don't have. Be up because of the many things you _do _have." Annie smiled. She started to pet Paul, as a way of saying thanks.

"Thanks Paul. I needed that. I guess I can get a little out of control sometimes."

"No problemo! I can handle it!" Annie smiled. Soon the two were laughing and joking and having a good time.

**I have a ton of chappies backed up. So how about this: if I get 6 reviews on THIS chapter, I will add another chapter.**

**Pop popped corn:**

**Awesome chapppie! I love Annie she is soooo awesome! Please update! One comment for Annie , You are awesome for giving that homeless man that pair of hiking boots!**

**Annie: Why thank you! Trust me, there is more awesomeness where that came from…**

**Me: Don't spoil anything!**

**Annie: I didn't!**

**Dustin: Actually you almost did.**

**Annie:What?!**

**Me: Okay so remember to review, and like pop popped corn, you can comment to the characters, or even ask them questions! So have an awesome day and remember to review!**


	12. Trash Cans and Tears

**Be sure to read my author notes! There are some things there you might wanna know! **

**You can thank Minuky K, XoxSnOwFLaKexoX, Guest, Guest, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, and Alina Penowl for the update. *gives high fives***

**For Minuky: Ha! Well then! I was trying to make the twin thing a surprise, and I wanted Elsa to eat something revolting so…. The twin thing I figured was impossible, but the bacon thing…had no idea. But hey! Who said I make sense!? I mean I 'm always told I make no sense…So yeah. And thanks for telling me this without being rude. That makes me feel good….i know that may be hard to believe but yeah. So thanks! *gives high five***

**Elsa: Wait…if this was real, YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED ME?!  
>Me: *blinks* uh no….*leans over to Minuky K.* Oh no.<strong>

**Elsa: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! **

**Me: Uh…onto the story!  
>Elsa: WHAT!? No! you can't leave this conver….<strong>

It had been a few weeks, and the bullying had not ended. But like before, it had gotten better. Except for Dustin's friends. They were acting, weird. Annie and Angel noticed the difference, and tried to tell Dustin. He didn't listen.

When Annie and Angel were with his friends alone, they slowly acted like jerks. But when they were with his friends _and _Dustin, they acted like perfect angels. They were all in their sophomore year of high school now, and Brandon and his gang bulling started to get really bad.

Angel and Annie didn't see each other much. But they made the time to talk at break and in between classes. It was break, and Annie and Angel met up together. They ate lunch, and started talking about who knows what. Then Rebecca came along. Her little group didn't change much, and they were still the "mean girls" of the school.

Annie scowled as she came up to them.

"Whatdya want rat with earrings?" asked Angel sarcastically. Rebecca scowled. Annie couldn't help but giggle in her attempt to keep from laughing.

"What are you losers up to?"

"Were hunting elephants" said Annie sarcastically. Rebecca moved her arms to her hips.

"What?" asked Angel "You ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer." Lauren, and Rebecca's other friend Jessica, rolled their eyes.

"Come on girls. I don't talk to trash eating peasants." Rebecca, Lauren, and Jessica walked away.

"Kind of ironic that she called you a peasant."

"Why?"

"You're a princess. You rule with your parents over those girls." Angel and Annie laughed.

"What's so funny worthless?" Annie and Angel stopped suddenly. They turned to see Brandon and his little gang. The girl's hearts sank when they saw that Dustin wasn't with them.

"Um…a joke."

"Whatever. Hey worthless." Annie didn't answer, but she knew Brandon was talking to her. Brandon's evil smile got smaller.

"I said…hey worthless!" Angel watched as Annie got mad. "ANSWER ME YOU PIECE OF JUNK!" Annie stood her ground. She took a deep breath and got up with her lunch tray. She gave him the evil eye and started to walk away to throw away her trash. As she got two steps away, she felt a hand shove her.

She went down, landing in the trash can filled with rotting meat, something that resembled baby food, and a slab of something…something that looked like nothing. A cockroach stumbled out as Annie's weight took the trash can down.

Brandon and his gang laughed. Justin though, didn't seem to laugh as hard. Annie held back tears. Tears from scraping her arm against the trashcan, and tears from Brandon's abuse.

She felt a piece of paper on her head and went to rip it off, when she found it was stuck to her head with gum and some undistinguishable goo. She flinched when the cockroach ran over her leg and out into the open cafeteria.

Angel darted up, and went down to help her friend. She helped Annie up, and then helped her clean up as much as she could. Unfortunately, the stains couldn't be fixed. Once they got the trash off, they realized that the whole cafeteria was laughing and pointing. Angel turned toward Brandon.

"What did that accomplish?"

"It made me laugh. I'm not a litterer. Trash needs to be put in its place." Angel took a deep breath so she wouldn't burst out with words that she would regret later.

"Well I'm sorry you have to hurt someone else just to be accepted by your peers." The cafeteria stopped laughing, and a couple of them came out with ooo! Brandon scowled. Angel gave him a sarcastic smile, with the hips and everything.

At that moment, Dustin came running into the cafeteria. "ANNIE!" He ran toward her. Her arm was badly scratched, and she was covered head to toe in trash.

"Annie! How did this happen?" Annie was too choked up to speak. She glared at Brandon.

"I was walking by and she accidentally tripped over my foot! I'm sooo sorry!" While Dustin helped Annie, Annie watched as Brandon smiled.

"I…I'm o-k-kay." Dustin took a napkin and gave it to her. She wiped her face. Soon the only thing left on her was stains.

"Dustin Frost, Lauren Smith, and Summer Bjorgman please report to room F32." Dustin glared at Annie. For some reason he felt like something else happened, not that Annie tripped. She looked emotionally hurt. Not just like she accidentally tripped into the trash.

"I got to go." Dustin lifted the trash can back to its place and threw away the napkins used by Annie. He left the cafeteria, along with Lauren and Summer. Summer looked back. She gave Annie an "im sorry" look and walked away.

Brandon and his gang were just about to leave, when Brandon stopped. "Oh and Annie?" Annie scowled at him.

"You got a little something right there." He pointed to his cheek. Annie lifted her hand to her cheek, when Brandon kicked some slop and it landed right on her face. The boys laughed and walked away. As they walked, Annie heard them say "loser." Angel walked over to her friend and gave her a napkin. Annie could only hold in the tears of pain a little longer, and Angel knew it would embarrass her if she did it at school. Angel brought her to and empty bathroom.

"Annie?" She just sniffed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Brandon's right…"

"Uh uh girl! Don't you dare finish that sentence! He ain't right in no way possible! He isn't right about you…heck, he isn't right about anything really." A giggle escaped Annie's mouth. "Now I want to be sensitive to you Ann, but if you're going to beat yourself over this 'Brandon's right' nonsense, well then I'm just gonna have to talk some sense into ya!" Angel paused.

"Sometimes, the biggest bully is yourself."

"What?"

"If you beat yourself up, you're not making anything better. Do you really believe you have no worth because you don't have powers? Or because Brandon says your worthless?"

"Well…It's hard not to believe it."

"That's totally normal. But Annie, everyone has worth in their own way! Some people just don't take the time to look for it. Or even, sometimes people feel there worthless, so they feel that if they take someone else down, they feel like they have worth. Not only do they not take the time to find your worth, but they can't find their own."

"Wow. I never thought about it that way."

"Yeah. And let me tell you, he is a complete jerk." Annie busted out laughing. "But we don't know what there lives are like."

"Yeah."

"Just don't let that roach take you down okay?" Annie nodded.

"Thanks Angel!" Angel and Annie pulled in for a hug, but then Angel pulled away.

"Uh uh girlfriend! There ain't no way I'm huggin you! You stankay!" Annie and Angel laughed. It was true. Annie was stinky!

Later that day, Annie went home, and took a shower. Her parents had no idea, and Annie didn't bother telling them. Annie was in her room fiddling with her guitar when Elsa and Jack peeped in. Elsa was wearing her icy gown, and Jack was wearing a tuxedo with bits of frost on it.

"Were gonna be out! Love you!" Annie waved. Elsa and Jack left the room.

For their anniversary, Jack was taking Elsa to a romantic boat ride in the fjord. Only there was no driver or anyone else. Just them.

They boarded the ship and once they were on, the workers got off. Elsa walked to the front of the boat.

"This is amazing." She was looking at the sunset.

"You're amazing." Elsa turned,

"I like to think that." Jack smiled.

"Think that?"

"Yeah." Jack looked at the sunset.

"You're better than any and every sunset." Elsa smiled at leaned into Jack.

"Really?"

"Really really." Jack ran his fingers through Elsa's hair. "I love you."

"I love you too Jack." The boat slowly bobbed in the peaceful water as they both stood in silence. Elsa stared at the sunset, while Jack scratched at the boat. Elsa looked down to see what Jack was doing. On the wooden plank was a small heart. Inside was E+J. Elsa smiled.

"Love you to." Jack left for a moment. Elsa turned a bit and cold shot on her back. She turned fully to see Jack smiling and holding a snowball.

"Wow! You just ruined a perfect moment!" Elsa said with a smile as she chucked a snowball. It hit Jack square in the gut. He looked over at Elsa in amazement and with a smile. Now she was smiling. They threw a couple more snowballs, until a huge wave came and the boat tilted enough to throw Elsa off balance. She almost fell, but Jacks strong arms caught her just in time.

Elsa smiled.

"Don't worry. I got you." Jack helped her up. He held her close, rocking her slightly with his head rested on her shoulder. It got darker and darker, until all you could see were the village lights.

"Look!"

"What?"

"A shooting star! Make a wish Elsa!" Elsa paused.

"I wish…I wish this moment would never end." The star disappeared. Jack and Elsa stood in silence.

"Good wish" finished Jack.

**Aw! ****Okay so i said you can give questions and receive answers! (or comments) I wasn't lying! And guess what?! The characters answer! Not me! :)**

**Alina Penowl: **

**OMG! ****Amazing Chapter! Question for Elsa: How long did you know Jack for before he proposed?**

**Me: Well it's actually a funny story. You see, in the first book of this series, **_**A Guy for Elsa, **_**which is all about Elsa and Jack and how they met and the proposal, Elsa and Jack…**

**Elsa: Aren't I supposed to be answering this question?**

**Me: Yes but I am the writer so…**

**Elsa: The question was to me.**

**Jack: She's got you there Rainbow.**

**Me (a.k.a Rainbow): Oh be quiet! Your only saying that because your married and stuff.**

**Jack: No! **

**Me: Yeah! *start fighting***

**Elsa: Okay then. Well like Rainbow said, in the first book/ fanfiction, it was about me and Jack. *blushes with a smile.* It doesn't really say how long until he proposed, but before the…*clears throat* incident, we dated for a few months. Then he proposed. Oh it was soooo romantic! Right Jack?**

**Jack: I WOULD AGREE WITH HER EVEN IF SHE WASN'T MY WIFE!**

**Elsa: *makes face***

**Me: Oh really?! And how would you know?!**

**Elsa: Okay so they aren't done. So I guess I'm signing off today! Yay! So remember to review, because I guess it makes updates go faster…**

**Me: Seven reviews!...I DON'T THINK YOU WOULD AGREE WITH…**

**Elsa: I guess she's fishin' for seven reviews this time. Don't you think that's a lot Rainbow?**

**Me: No! *eye twitches* it's perfectly fine! *Huddles in corner with eye still twitching***

**Elsa: *eyes widen.* Well then. So seven reviews, and don't forget. Me, Jack, the twins, and everyone else in this story LOVE it when we get questions and comments!**

**Olaf: EVEN ME!**

**Anna: Don't forget me!**

**Doctor (Annie's doctor): You could even ask questions or comments to background characters like me.**

**Paul: And me! **

**Elsa: So see you next time everyone! **

**Jack: I KNOW BEST! *holds up staff***

**All: *blinkes***

**Jack: Are we still on? **

**Elsa: *moves over to Jack* Yes…put the staff down sweetie.**

**Jack: But…**

**Elsa: Bye guys! More reviews! Ask or comment to us on stuff!**

**Jack: Wait…what? **


End file.
